The Resurrection
by mstingwray
Summary: When those summoned by the Resurrection Stone are brought back to life, will Harry finally be given the opportunity to have the family he's always wanted? always dreamed of?  Will Harry finally get his happy ending? Set b4 epilogue.
1. Awakening

_What if the resurrection stone could do more than anybody'd ever imagined? What extents would harry go to in order to find it again?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Awakening

Sirius opened his eyes, looking around rather dopily. Everything was blurry though it was too dark out for him to see. Pulling himself off of the ground, he tried his hardest to stand. His feet and legs were shaky; his clothes were torn and baggy. His head was throbbing, like he'd just woken up with the worst hangover of the century. He smelt musky, like an old library book or damp cloth. He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there, last thing he remembered was… dying?

Sirius was dead, he was sure of it. Bellatrix Lestrange had killed him. Bitch.

He remembered dying, he remembered heaven, he remembered Lilly, James, Lupin and

_Harry_

Everything was starting to come back to him now; Harry had summoned him with the resurrection stone. Looking around he realized he was in the Muggle world, London no less. How in the world had this happened? Wizards had been trying to cheat death for centuries.

Sirius wasn't even sure he was alive, I mean, he was breathing but that didn't exactly make him alive. He took a long, sharp breath, drawing in as much air as possible. He dug his hand into his pocket and searched for his wand, the grainy feel of wood on his fingers assuring him it was there. Smiling, he scrambled to his feet, looking around the deserted ally. He was alone, nobody around within hearing distance of him. He walked towards the end of the ally, hoping to summon the night bus. He stuck his head around the corner, sussing out his surroundings.

"Dear God!"

Sirius jumped, a rather plump, aristocratic woman stood in front of him.

"Can I help you son?" she asked kindly

_Son?_

Sirius was a little shocked, not having been called 'son' since he was a young child. Even then, it hadn't lasted long.

"No ma'am, I'm quite alright" Sirius said, rather reassuringly.

"Well you look a mess," she said "Is there anyone you'd like me to phone?"

Sirius smirked; he was more than capable of looking after himself.

"No thank you, I really am fine" he said, a little more harshly than he had before.

The woman looked worried.

"If you insist"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh, though the woman's intentions had been honorable, he was a full grown wizard.

The woman continued down the street, occasionally turning to glance back at Sirius. He wondered how he must look to the Muggle world; after all, he had been dead for quite a while. In some senses he wished he were a zombie, it would be rather humorous to see the look on Harry's face when he turned up at his house with decapitated limbs.

He smirked.

Sirius unfolded his arm, rather surprised at how bony it was. Placing his wand against his forearm he summoned the night bus. A flash of purple light appeared before him, the Night bus conductor sticking his head out of the door, motioning for him to get on the bus. Sirius placed the few pennies he had into the ticket machine, something he was sure hadn't been there last time he'd been on the bus. Looking towards the front of the vehicle he recognized Ernie, a rather old driver from his times at Hogwarts. Sirius smiled, if Ernie was still driving, he couldn't have been dead for too long.

Sirius sat on a bed near the rear of the bus, placing what was left of his belongings beside him. He looked up at the shrunken head dangling from the windowsill and shuddered, that thing had always creeped him out. Somehow Ernie seemed to know where Sirius wanted to go and hadn't bothered with asking. Everyone had been acting rather unusual today; he was beginning to suspect he looked worse than he suspected.

The bus pulled up outside the Leaky Cauldron, a rather popular wizarding bar. Stepping off of the bus Sirius stretched his arms and legs, taking in his surroundings. It was the middle of the night, probably around 11:30, the witching hour was upon them. Sirius smiled and pushed open the door, a bell chiming as he entered. Some unfamiliar wizards turned to greet him though seemed rather disappointed with his arrival. Tom, the landlord and bartender of the Cauldron, greeted him warmly. Sirius hadn't time for formalities and simply smiled at the man. Approaching the stone wall at the rear of the pub, he tapped his fingers against the stones. A small archway appeared before him as he bid good day to the men sitting behind the bar.

**So what did you guys think? It's my first fanfic so any and all feedback is welcome I have finished writing the second chapter and it will be up as soon as I can figure out how to do so XD**


	2. Return

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

_Padfoot,_

_I assume, like myself, you have returned to the land of the living. Funnily enough, I haven't a joke for this occasion. If anyone was to know the whereabouts of my son I would assume it would be you. I had considered contacting Remus though I highly doubt he would be of much assistance. Perhaps we could meet up later today?_

_I sincerely hope this letter finds its way to you as I have had to charm a common pigeon into carrying it for me. Heaven knows how lazy I am (no pun intended). Let us hope that I do not kill the poor creature in the process._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Prongs_

Sirius smiled, it had been a long time since he and James had exchanged letters. In truth, Sirius had no idea where Harry was, he assumed that he was either at the Dursley's or with Ron. Sirius knew the boy hadn't died, he would have made his acquaintance long before now if that had been the case. If all had gone according to plan Voldemort would be dead and Harry would be having the childhood he deserved. For all Sirius knew, the war could still be going on, though the way Remus had told the story implied that the war was in its final stages. Sirius couldn't wait to see Harry's face again, so much so that he had forgotten all about James' letter. In times like these Sirius wished he were more like Remus, carrying around a quill and ink at all times. He looked around Knockturn ally, almost sure that he would not be able to knick one from any of the shopkeepers. Frowning slightly he looked around the crowd for a familiar face, much to his dismay they were all strangers.

_I guess my only option is to go find Harry then._

He looked around the crowd before pulling out his wand. Sirius had never liked apperaiting although was willing to do so if it meant seeing his godson sooner.

ooOoo

The burrow door was open as usual, the familiar smell of freshly cooked bread wasting through the open windows. Sirius had always loved the towering house, the homely feel it provided. Sirius had considered knocking but decided against it at the last minute.

"Oh, Shut up you inconsiderate PRAT!" Ginny yelled from upstairs.

Sirius cringed, obviously walking in on an argument.

"for Merlin's sake Ginny, get a grip!" Ron retorted.

Sirius smiled as he walked into the kitchen, Molly turning to look at him. He was glad he hadn't knocked, Molly's face worth all the slack he was going to cop.

"Sirius?" she all but whispered

Sirius was unable to answer her, simply nodding in return.

Molly attempted to suppress a scream of happiness, tears threatening to fall. Sirius smiled and pulled her into a hug, Molly's hands unable to wrap themselves around his body. She was in shock, to say the least.

Molly's eyes were darting between Sirius and the door, as if she were planning a route of escape. She half smiled in his direction, trying to evoke some reaction out of the lanky man.

Molly took one last look at Sirius before bursting into tears, it had obviously been a hard few months. Sirius patted her on the back, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. Sentimental moments had never really been Sirius' thing, this was generally the reasons his relationships failed. He wasn't too good at consoling women.

Sirius and Molly's eyes met, her gaze answering his silent question.

"HARRY!" she yelled, Sirius seeming somewhat startled by her outburst.

"He's here?" He asked

Molly simply nodded.

As if on cue, Harry started walking down the stairs, obviously interested by Molly's outburst. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, staring Sirius right in the eye. His godsons eyes were full to the brim with tears, his feet immobile.

No longer than a second passed before Harry leaped down the stairs. It was as if the boy's feet couldn't keep up with his body, tackling two or three steps at a time. Running as fast as he could he tripped and tumbled, never letting his falls steer him from his path. He cleared the last four steps and jumped straight into Sirius' awaiting arms. The boys limp body fell, clutching onto Sirius for dear life. Harry was sobbing uncontrollably, his body trembling. Sirius was rubbing circles in his back, rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm the child. Sirius too was crying, his face tear stained and red. It was undoubtedly the most touching moment of Sirius' life, he felt needed, he felt wanted. Harry's hands dug uncomfortably into his back, his grip so tight that it was sure to leave marks. Sirius tried to pry him out of his grasp, simply wanting to take a good look at his godson. Harry refused to let go, hugging Sirius even tighter than before. Sirius couldn't stop the smile forming across his face, his arms refusing to let go of Harry. He felt bad for leaving him, bad for not being the guardian he should have been. Above all, he felt bad that Harry had lost James too; he had lost every parental figure in his life.

Harry was unable to stop tears from falling, both men finding comfort in one other. A million thoughts were rushing through his head though none of them mattered. Sirius was HERE. Harry was never going to let go, never going to let Sirius out of his sight. Sirius was his world, the only thing that kept him grounded. Sirius was the only person who loved him for him, the only one that understood. Sirius was everything, the only father he had ever known. Harry wasn't going to let anything happen to him, he would hold on forever if it meant he would never lose him. He would not lose him again. He sobbed even louder and Sirius drew him closer, embracing him as a father would a son.

Harry finally calmed down enough to stand on his own, though was still not ready to form coherent sentences.

"How?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged, he honestly didn't know the answer to Harry's question.

"The resurrection stone I guess." Sirius replied, his voice still shaky from crying.

Sirius reached deep into his shirt pocket, pulling out the note James had written to him. He attempted to smooth out the parchment before handing it to Harry but was too eager to wait. Harry looked questionably towards his godfather, snatching the parchment from his grasp none the less.

Sirius watched Harry as he read the letter, his expression changing instantly. The boy started to shake again, his tears falling faster than they had before. Harry collapsed to the ground, his feet unable to support him any longer. He sat, crying into his hands, both Molly and Sirius trying to comfort him. It was all too much, too good to be true.

Sirius pulled the boy into a standing position and hugged him to his chest, the boys shaking body crying into his frame. Hands covering his eyes, Harry dared not speak, afraid that if he did he would awake to find it had all been just a dream.

Ron walked down the stairs, coming to find out what all the commotion had been about. Sirius made eye contact with the boy, Ron being just as surprised as his peers. Ron formed a half smile though was far too confused to even comprehend the situation.

Once calmed down again, Harry was able to think about what had just happened. Five minutes ago he had been an orphaned boy who had lost every parental figure in his life, now he had parents, a godfather AND Lupin?

"You look like shit Sirius" Ron said rather flatly.

Sirius laughed, easing the tension a little.

"I figured as such, everyone was being overly nice to me today." He replied

Ron smirked and looked around the room, his mother glaring disapprovingly at him. Now was not the time for making jokes. He looked at Sirius once again, finally noticing the sobbing figure he was trying to support.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?"

Harry couldn't bring himself to answer Ron's question, his vocal chords refusing to work. He simply stared up into Sirius' eyes, contemplating the last time he had seen him. Harry's life had ended along with Sirius'. At that moment, nothing else had mattered. It was as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and flung across the room. The ache in his chest was still apparent, how could this be happening? He was finally beginning to come to terms with Sirius' death, with his parent's death.

"They're alive?" Harry asked, his voice raspy and hoarse.

Sirius nodded, not sure of how to answer his godson's question.

"You can write to them if you'd like" he said.

Again looking up at Sirius, Harry realized that he was at a loss for words. What would he say? He had never spoken to his parents before, he hardly even remembered them. How exactly do you go about writing to the people who gave up their lives to save yours? Would they be proud? Would they even want to speak to him? What if they didn't like him? … What if he didn't like them?


	3. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

**Hey guys, I'm planning on making this story fairly long… so don't freak out if you can't see it going anywhere as of yet. I just had to get some Sirius/Harry fatherly drabble out of my system first so… here it is **

Waiting

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I feel a little stupid writing this but Sirius assured me it would be fine. I am staying at the Weasley's house, though I'm not sure if you guys have met yet. Ron, their youngest son, is my best friend. _

_Sirius came and found me, I couldn't believe my eyes. I'm so excited to meet you both; from what I've heard you guys are great. I don't know how to thank you enough for saving my life but it meant more to me than you could've imagined. _

_Since I was a little kid I've always imagined you coming back to life, saving me from the Dursley's. Don't get me wrong, they're OK people… they just hate wizards. I'm sure Sirius and Lupin have told you all about me and I hope I've made you proud._

_To tell you the truth this is a little weird, I feel as if I could wake up from this dream at any moment. I can't wait to meet you both… you have been the biggest inspirations. In my mind, you are the best parents I could have ever asked for. I have waited my whole life to meet you. Your friends have been great, they've told me heaps of stories. If they had known you would be coming back to life I'm sure I wouldn't have heard half of them. Dad, I hope you kick Remus and Sirius' butts._

_Your son,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry read over the letter for the fourteenth time, Sirius' hand resting on his shoulder. This was his tenth draft, having ripped up the majority of the others. On any other occasion Sirius would have kicked his godson's ass for implying that James was stronger than him but he knew it was hardly appropriate given the circumstances. Harry simply stared down at the parchment, his face free of emotion. A small pile of shredded paper sat beside him, random letters scattered across their pages. He was sending a letter to his PARENTS… it had to be perfect. He wanted to write about how much he loved them, about how he had imagined growing up with them as a child but thought it was a little much. All he had ever wanted was a family though every time he seemed to get close to achieving that… it was taken away. Harry ran his hand along the parchment, wishing he knew where it was headed. Sirius had scribbled the Weasley's address at the bottom of the page and had assured Harry that both his mother and father would apperaite as soon as they received the letter.

Mrs Weasly had scoured the whole house in search of her most decorative ribbon, the string of white lace dangling around her finger. They neatly tied the parchment to the leg of Ron's owl and prayed that the bird would find its way to James. Harry watched as the bird flew off into the distance, delivering his heartfelt note to his father. Harry still couldn't get his head around the whole situation. He was beyond excited to meet his parents but the jittery feeling in his stomach refused to fade. So many questions filled his head, how was he meant to answer them all?

Harry thought always that this would be easier; he had been waiting for this moment for his whole life. As a young child Harry had practiced a speech out loud, hoping that his parents would hear it.

'Hi, my name's Harry… I'm your son. I have black hair and green eyes. I am 9 years old. When I grow up I want to be a policeman… I want to stop car crashes. Hope to speak to you again soon, love you.'

A small smile appeared on his face, reminiscing often brought him back to that moment. Harry had not exactly had a happy childhood, the Dursleys, though 'welcoming him into their home', were not the most supportive parents. Harry was sure that his Aunt blamed him for her sister's death… I guess in some senses he was to blame.

oOo

Sirius and Harry shared a room that night, the two men sleeping in Fred and George's old room. Since defeating Voldemort Harry had been staying at the Weasley's. He and Ginny had developed a relationship over the summer though the majority of Ron's family was unaware of it. Percy had accidently walked in on the couple kissing and Harry had told Ron as soon after the relationship had developed.

"Ginny and I are going out" Harry whispered.

Sirius sat up in his bed and smirked at him.

"Atta boy!"

Harry stifled a laugh. He and Sirius were close, closer than he had ever been to any adult in his life. He and Dumbledore had formed a rather good relationship though at times he felt like a pawn. With Sirius, he always came first, there was no larger agenda.

The room fell silent, though it was hardly awkward. Sirius simply lay staring at his Godson, feeling rather fatherly. In a couple of hours all would be right in the world, Harry, Sirius, James, Lilly and Remus would finally be reunited. Sirius had sent a letter to Remus soon after contacting James. He was glad that Harry had worked up the guts to write a letter to his parents, he knew it must've been hard.

"What if they don't like me?" Harry asked.

Sirius was taken aback by this remark, rather surprised that Harry had even felt this way in the first place.

"Of course they'll like you!" Sirius said, believing every word that came out of his mouth.

Firstly, nobody could hate his godson; Harry was the kindest, most selfless person on the planet. He had sacrificed the best years of his life to save a world that had been so cruel to him. Secondly, James and Lilly were his parents, they would love him regardless.

"But what if they don't?" Harry asked again.

Sirius was at a loss for words, was his godson really this self-conscious?

"They're gonna love you bud! How could they not?" Sirius paused "If nothing else, you're bound by blood, they're obliged to like you"

Harry didn't laugh, he knew Sirius was joking though couldn't help but worry.

"Come on pup, I was kidding," Sirius said "There's absolutely no way they could hate you."

Harry started to well up, lots of people hated him. Malfoy hated him, Snape hated him, Voldemort hated him.

"Chin up kiddo, they'll love you, just you wait and see" Sirius' pep talk was simply having no effect on Harry.

Harry remained silent though Sirius had given up on comforting the boy, he would have all the evidence he needed come tomorrow. Harry simply lay in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was lost in his thoughts, in his own personal hell. Harry didn't think he could cope with his parents hating him… he knew it was irrational but he couldn't help but worry. Harry also didn't think he could hope with hating his parents, what if they didn't get along. As horrible as it sounds, Harry was afraid that he'd be closer to Sirius than his own father, his godfather having been there for some of the most important moments in his life.

Harry groaned, unable to get to sleep. He heard Sirius stir and knew it was going to be a long night.

**In the next chapter I'm planning on introducing Harry's parents and adding a COMPLICATION! Oooohhh… my English teacher would be so proud XD**

**Anyways sorry about this chapter… I have read it over once or twice but kinda wrote it at 11:30 at night and wanted to put it up b4 I went to bed. Quite frankly, it isn't my best work but I'm proud of it none the less.**

**Like I said earlier… this is my first Fanfiction so I would LOVE some reviews… any comments you have on the story would be greatly appreciated. So yeah, let me know what you think :3**


	4. Love

_**Before I start I just wanted to thank all of you who have favorite this story 3**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Love

James stood outside the burrow, his hand wavering over the door. Lily looked at her husband knowingly; this was the single most important moment of their lives.

"Just knock." She said.

James turned towards his wife, grasping her hand. They knocked together. Harry and Sirius were waiting on the other side of the door. They had been anticipating James and Lily's arrival for some time now. Sirius reached for the door though Harry caught his hand before he could open it.

"Wait," Harry said "You'll never hear the end of it if you open it now!"

Sirius laughed... his godson was right, James should never know how excited he had been to see him. The pair counted to ten before reaching for the door again, this time Harry grabbing the handle. He sighed and swung open the door, readying himself. James and Lily looked exactly like he had expected them to. They were picture perfect. James was about a head taller than his son, perhaps a little fuller around the middle. His mother stood beside him, obviously having spent quite a while getting ready. They each held a small, wrapped package in their hands... Harry felt a little bad for not getting them anything. James and Lilly smiled at Harry, perhaps a little awkwardly. Was this as weird for them as it was for him?

It didn't take long for Lily to rush to her son's side, embracing him in a bone crushing hug. She was a little shorter than Harry, her head resting nicely on Harrys shoulder. He could feel a pool of tears forming on his shirt and wrapped his arms around his mother in an attempt to comfort her. The hug was not uncomfortable as he had expected it to be, it felt as if he belonged there. Lily let out a loud sob and Harry looked over his mother's shoulder to see his father choking back tears.

Lily released her grip on Harry though continued to stare into his eyes. Harry forced a smile, looking between his parents. No less than a second passed before he was engulfed in yet another bone crushing hug... this time being held by his father.

The room was silent for a moment, only to be broken by Sirius' deranged laughter. Harry was surprised he had been able to hold it back for this long.

"I'm sorry" he managed to choke, taking in sharp breaths between fits of laughter.

Harry looked between Sirius and his father, James attempting to stop himself from laughing along with Sirius. The two men had been close, he was sure of it.

Lily smacked Sirius' arm as James went to embrace his friend.

"Padfood, my old friend"

Sirius shook James' hand, the two unable to stop themselves from getting into a heated discussion about how the Quidditch teams had changed since last time they'd seen one another. Harry let out a slight smirk, his mother coming over to his side.

"They haven't changed a bit have they?" Harry asked

Lily shook her head, laughing along with her son.

"Anybody would think they were still in high school" she said

Harry smiled; this was the first real conversation he'd ever had with his mother.

oOo

After a few minutes of pleasantries the group walked into the Weasley's kitchen. Molly and Arthur had taken their family out for the day, leaving the house to Sirius, Harry and his Parents.

'Don't break anything' Molly had warned Sirius.

The small family had assembled around the Wesley's dining room table. James and Lily had placed two small packages in front of Harry, each wrapped immaculately.

"To make up for all of the missed birthdays" James explained.

Harry blushed a little, nobody had ever cared this much about him before. He unwrapped his mother's present first, untying the blue ribbon that surrounded the dainty box. Harry peered inside, a gold ring staring back at him. Harry fiddled with the object, reading the inscription.

_You'll never be alone again._

He was shocked to say the least, touched.

Harry got up from his seat and hugged his mother; it was without a doubt, the best gift anybody had ever given him. He could feel tears forming in his eyes again, he blinked rather rapidly in order to rid of them. He didn't want his parents thinking he was a wuss now did he? Harry placed the ring around his finger, glancing down at it every now and again.

James' gift was a little bigger than his mothers.

"Should I be scared?" he asked his father jokingly

James nodded and Sirius cracked into yet another fit of laughter. Harry unwrapped the box, pulling out a small key. He looked at his father questionably.

"You didn't think we were going to make you stay here now did you?" James asked.

Harry smiled, were they asking him to come and live with them? Harry smiled even bigger now, if that were even possible.

"Well," James asked a little awkwardly, "what do you say?"

Harry seemed to be at a loss for words, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. He simply nodded, looking over at Sirius. He ran his hand through his hair; this was all happening so fast.

The group spent the rest of the night getting reacquainted. Harry learnt that his dad was planning on becoming an aurora again, his favorite color was green, he was fascinated by rap music and was rather good at digging holes. His mother on the other hand was more interested in knitting, her favorite colour was blue and she was looking forward to getting back on her broomstick. Harry laughed at his dad's immaturity, why he needed to know about his hole digging skills was beyond him. Sirius had snickered when it had been mentioned so Harry assumed it was an inside joke.

Lily stepped out of the room for a moment, going to make herself a pot of tea. Sirius looked between the two Potters, he was finally home. As much as Sirius hated to admit it, the Potters were the closest thing he'd ever had to a family. His parents, fueled by half-blood hate, had called him a blood traitor and taken every chance to punish him. He could relate to Harry, they had both been neglected.

The room was rather warm, cozy. These were the moments James had dreamed of, having conversations with his best friend, wife and son. In saying this, James had also imagined teaching Harry how to ride a broom, going on trips to the muggle zoo with Lupin and his future children... Being best man at Wormtail's wedding.

James sighed, things were far from perfect.

Lily came back into the room and placed the pot of tea in the middle of the table, she was surprised to find the boys sitting in silence, obviously lost in their own thoughts. She poured a cup of tea for Harry, _her son._ The smell of peppermint seemed to rouse the boys from their daydreams and the conversation started up again.

"Heard back from Moony yet Sirius?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head, he was beginning to get a little worried.

"He's probably spending some well-deserved time with his son." He replied.

Poor Remus. It was hardly fair, Harry had it all... his parents, Sirius, HIM... Lupin had lost his wife.

"It's hardly fair is it?" Harry said.

James raised his eyebrow at his son, obviously confused.

"Well," Harry continued "Tonks is still dead."

Lily nodded; it must be hard for Remus. She had found solace in dying beside her husband, dying for her son. She assumed that Remus had come to terms with his own death, planning on spending the rest of eternity with his wife. They would have been able to watch over Teddy, just as James and Lily had done with Harry.

The room went silent once again, though this time it was in mourning of their departed friend. Sirius had taken Tonks death especially hard, they had both experienced the same kind of hatred from the Black family.

Sirius felt a pang in his stomach, like a part of him had just been lost forever. It startled him, looking down at his abdomen only to realize it looked no different than it had before. It had been the strangest sensation he had ever experienced. When he said it had felt as a piece of him had disappeared, he had not meant it metaphorically. Looking around the room he realized that Lily and James wore similar expressions to himself. What the hell had just happened?

**Sorry for the cliffy... I just thought I'd try my hand at suspense but don't worry, I'm a dedicated writer... you'll probably have another chapter up later today. **

**Also Thank you so much to my first reviewer... you really made my day :D Also, I had planned on writing a chapter from Remus' POV, discussing how he felt about leaving Tonks behind... I'll keep you all posted. Let me know what you think, if you have any requests I'd be happy to take them into account (can't make any promises tho) :P keep the feedback coming :)**


	5. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Answers

Remus Lupin stared down at his son, still clutching his stomach. He had no idea why he felt this way, perhaps it was a natural part of mourning. It felt as if he were empty inside, like something had been lost. Teddy's hands were so tiny, his little fingers wrapping around his so easily.

"Dada" he said

Remus smiled; glad he had been given a chance to see his son grow up. He was a little surprised when he'd been brought back, shocked even. After receiving a rather vague note from Sirius, he had been able to begin piecing facts together. From what he could tell the resurrection stone had brought them back to being. Lupin couldn't quite understand why the stone had worked the way it did... he was almost certain it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Dada" Teddy said again, trying to maintain his father's attention.

Remus picked up the child, cradling him to his chest. Wizard children developed a fair bit faster than Muggles, Little Teddy being able to talk at four months old.

Looking up towards the roof, he couldn't help but think of Tonks. Life wasn't fair. Sure, Remus was glad his child would grow up with at least one parent but it wasn't exactly enough was it? Teddy would never know of his mother warm touch, of her considerate nature.

Lupin had already missed almost one year of Teddy's life, the battle of Hogwarts having been won about three months ago. Lupin was currently staring at a calendar on Andromeda Tonks wall, they had been brought back on Harry's birthday. Remus smiled, glad that Harry had been given such a grand gift. He only hoped he got to keep it.

Looking down at Teddy once more, he decided it was doing him no good moping around the house all day.

"Daddy's going to be back soon Ted," Remus said "I'll be back as soon as I can"

Remus notified of Andromeda of his leaving, telling her that he needed answers to some questions.

Locking the door behind him, Lupin headed off to find the only person he knew could answer these questions. He was going to find Xenophilius Lovegood.

Andromeda's house was not too far from the Lovegood's, easily within walking distance. Lupin knew he was in no shape to do this alone, he had gotten little sleep last night. He had absolutely no trouble falling asleep, it was staying asleep that seemed to be the problem. He couldn't help but dream of her, of his late wife. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her die, die at the hands of a death eater. No matter how hard Remus tried, he couldn't save her. He watched his wife die over and over again.

Remus tried to shake the thought but it riddled him to the bone, the anger welling up inside him. He hoped Bellatrix had died a horrible death, he hoped she had suffered. Remus was not an angry man but he wasn't one to forgive a murderer, to forgive someone as evil as Bellatrix Lestrange.

Remus picked up a rock, throwing it against the wall of his mother-in-law's house. He watched as the rock smashed into a million pieces, promptly picking up another. In a blind rage Lupin kicked the wall, screaming at the top of his lungs. Tears streamed down his face as he fell to the ground, mentally and physically exhausted. Remus wasn't injured, he wasn't crying out in pain. His wife was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He had been given a second chance at life only to find out Tonks had not been so lucky. Bellatrix had been her AUNT! What type of person kills their own niece, what type of person kills their own cousin?

Lupin wished he knew where she was buried, wished he could destroy her grave, spit on the ground above her. He wished he could pull the flowers that grew in nearby meadows, bring her back to life just to kill her again.

..

Why was life so hard?

Lupin was going to do everything within his power to bring her back, the thought consuming him so whole heartedly that there was not much room for anything else. He WAS going to save her this time and there was absolutely NOTHING Bellatrix Lestrange could do about it!

oOo

Sirius was shocked when he heard of Remus' arrival , having not returned his letters he was beginning to get a little worried. Sirius pulled his friend into a hug, trying to start up a conversation. Remus was having none of it, the poor guy was still torn over his wife's death.

"I need your help Sirius"

Sirius was flattered, the werewolf having never enlisted his help before.

"I need you to help me find Xenophilius Lovegood" he said, staring at Sirius intently.

Sirius nodded, "Whatever you need mate."

Lupin looked thankful but did not voice his opinion; he simply didn't have the strength. He hoped Sirius would be content with silence.

oOo

The Lovegood residence was a rather peculiar looking building, being shaped like a giant rock. Remus and Sirius stood outside the door, waiting for someone to welcome them inside. Remus was still in a bit of a 'mood', Sirius hoped it would pass with time.

Luna Lovegood was surprised to hear a knock at the door; they had not had visitors in a while. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, people had been avoiding them like the plague.

"Hello Professor" She chimed, glad that the two men on her doorstep had taken the time to say hello.

Remus was a little astounded; he was expecting a bit more of a reaction from Luna. He had been dead for almost two months now, wasn't she surprised to see him? Thinking back, Luna had always been a little strange, perhaps this was not the first time she had been visited by dead people.

"We're here to see your father," Remus said "Is he around by any chance?"

Luna spaced out, not really taking in what the professor been saying but welcoming him in none the less.

Xenophilius Lovegood sat at his kitchen table, a little surprised to see his daughter escorting two fully grown wizards into the house. He recognized them as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Marauder s if he weren't mistaken. The two men looked quite different to the last time he'd seen them, both of the men having been dead after all.

"Ah Sirius, Remus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

Sirius was a little unnerved, Xenophilius had always creeped him out a little... he reminded him more of a shrunken head than a man.

"We were wondering if we could ask you some questions about the Deathly Hallows." Remus stated, hoping the blond haired man would help them.

Xenophilius smiled, obviously contemplating Remus' request.

"I guess I owe that to young Harry," Xenophilius said, looking down rather guiltily.

The young Marauders had wanted to ask him about it but were more interested in the resurrection stone, hoping Xenophilius could tell them more about it than they already knew.

"What exactly could you tell us about the Resurrection stone?" Sirius asked.

Xenophilius scrunched up his mouth, a little shocked by the men's request. Nobody had ever asked him about the stone before, those before them wanting to know about the more powerful artifacts. Xenophilius had been rather intrigued by the stone, having read the Tale of Three brothers as a young boy. He had always felt that second brother had been cheated by death, his siblings getting the better end of the deal. He had always hoped there was more to the story... and there was.

"On the 31st of October 1492, one Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington died at the hands of an executioner. Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or 'Nearly headless Nick', became the house ghost of Gryffindor. Have you ever wondered how that happened?" Xenophilius asked.

Both men shook their heads, not having been interested in the past lives of the Hogwarts ghosts.

"You see," Xenophilius continued "When one is murdered, the effects of the resurrection stone seem to change... as I believe they have in your case."

Sirius and Remus looked at one another, surprised that the old man had been able to figure their predicament on his own accord.

"Nicholas was friends with a decedent Cadmus Peverell, this friend having revived him with the resurrection stone."

Sirius was beginning to worry, was he destined to become ghosts?

"While Nicholas and said descendent remained friends, all was well," he continued "It wasn't until Nick and the stone were separated that his transformation begun."

Remus looked up at Luna, seeing that she was still standing in the doorway.

"So what you're saying is, unless we can find the Resurrection stone, we are going to become ghosts?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I am saying"

Sirius gulped, he hoped beyond hell that Harry had kept the darned thing, or at least knew where he put it.

"Why do none of the ghost at Hogwarts seem to know about the Hallows then?" Sirius asked.

"Because Dumbledore asked them not to tell."

Sirius was a little ticked off, Albus and he had never really gotten along.

oOo

Harry could hear Sirius and Lupin talking in the kitchen, they were trying to keep their voices down but were a little too frantic to do so.

"We have to ask him!" Sirius said, glancing back to look at Harry through the doorway.

Remus shook his head, "It'll just freak him out, maybe we could just drop hints."

Harry laughed, neither man was particularly good at keeping secrets.

"What do you want to ask me about?" Harry called from the living room.

Both men fell silent, obviously mad at themselves for not having kept their voices down.

"You see Harry," Sirius said "we need to know where the resurrection stone is."

Harry looked at his godfather, a little confused. He knew that the resurrection stone had played some part in bringing them back to life but it shouldn't matter where it was now should it?

For the first time in Harry's life he seemed to realize what his friends were hinting at. If Harry had been able to use the stone to bring back his parents, the death eaters could use the stone to bring back Tom Riddle.

His face went white, nobody knew where the stone had fallen but the perhaps it was so powerful it could be traced.

"I don't have it." He stated simply "It fell out of my hands in the forbidden forest."

Sirius and Lupin looked at one another, scared shitless.

What were they supposed to do now, sit back and let their humanity be taken away from them? Let Teddy grow up with a ghost for a father?

"We need to find that stone Harry, before anybody else finds out about it."

Harry was again at a loss for words, for what seemed like the 50th time that day.

**Ok so things are starting to get a bit interesting! It's almost midnight and I've only just finished the chapter. I am supposed to get up early for work tomorrow (still do ) but I couldn't NOT finish the chapter. I would prefer to upload it in the morning; proof read it again buuuuttt I can't leave you hanging for that long. 3**

**Thank you to all my readers, you guys are my inspiration for continuing the story. Don't worry, I promise to complete this fanfiction as quickly as possible. This is one of those stories that seems to have taken on a life of its own. It is rather exciting actually. Hope you are all enjoying it, I will continue writing after work tomorrow so you will have a chapter VERY soon XD**


	6. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Haunted

It was Harry's first night in his parents' house, his room being decorated with red and gold banners. He didn't want to fall asleep. Harry hated dreaming. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in years, vivid images of his friends' deaths haunting him each night. First it had been Cedric, then Sirius, then Professor Dumbledore, Mad eye, Tonks, Remus, Collin and Fred.

Harry sat up in his bed, pulling the covers up beneath his chin. He felt so helpless while he slept, he couldn't control anything. Weren't Gryffindor's supposed to be brave?

He sighed, worrying was doing him little good. If he was going to worry about something it may as well be valid. Harry, Sirius, James, Lily, Lupin, Hermione, Ron and Luna were planning on searching for the resurrection stone tomorrow, scaling every square inch of the forbidden forest. Harry, along with those summoned by the stone, had a vague idea of where it should be. It was in a clearing, littered with rocks and pebbles. What if they couldn't find it? What if the death eaters had gotten to it first?

When Harry had first mentioned the idea of Voldemort being resurrected, Remus and Sirius had been shocked, obviously not having considered it themselves. Harry now had absolutely NO idea why the men had wanted the stone in the first place but their entire group was now worried about the resurrection of Tom Riddle. Some parts of him wished he had kept that thought to himself though he was glad he now had a family to share the burden with. The thought of the evil wizard coming back to life scared him more than anything else in the world, the thought of all those he had killed coming back to avenge their friends. If the death eaters had somehow found out about the whereabouts of the stone, they were going to be in BIG trouble.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

oOo

Sirius had awoken to the sound screaming, his thoughts bringing him back to Askaban. He wasn't sure if anybody else could hear it, weren't the guards going to shut them up? The screams were muffled, not overly loud. He was a little worried, what the hell was going on?

Finally realizing where he was, he jumped out of his bed. James and Lily must still be asleep on the third story, obviously not having heard their son's cries. He was torn, should he go and wake them or face whatever was in his godson's room alone? Sirius rushed down the hall, moving faster than he could ever recall moving before. He was making quite a racket but was sure Lily and James wouldn't mind should they awake. He burst through the door of Harry's bedroom, only to find Harry asleep in his bed.

_What in the world?_

The teenager was screaming into his pillow, thrashing his hands against the mattress.

"No, don't" he yelled "Sirius, STOP!"

Sirius looked at the boy, he was dreaming about him. He wasn't entirely sure what the dream was about, whether Harry was scared FOR him, or OF him.

"She's going to KILL YOU!"

_For him_

Sirius pulled out his wand, casting a silencing charm around Harry's bed, he was sure his godson did not want his parents knowing about his nightmares just yet. Harry had been trying so hard to play the perfect son, doing everything within his power to please his parents. James and Lily were already in love with the boy, why couldn't he see that. It was as if he were constantly having to look over his shoulder, having to tiptoe around to please everyone.

Sirius sat at the foot of Harry's bed, the boy needed a good talking to. Sirius started to shake Harry, trying to rouse him from his sleep.

"Harry," Sirius said "Harry, wake up"

He did not move

"Hey, it's ok, I'm ok" Sirius lulled, shaking Harry a little harder.

The screams stopped, he was almost certain Harry was awake.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry stayed still, hoping Sirius would just leave. He must think he was a wuss.

"Come on bud," Sirius said "Talk to me"

Harry looked up at his godfather, his face wet with tears. He must have cried in his sleep, how embarrassing.

"What do you want Sirius?" He said rather harshly

Sirius looked a little wounded, as if Harry's words had cut deeper than any sword. Harry hadn't meant to hurt Sirius; he just wanted to be left alone. Everything was going so perfectly, he didn't want to ruin what he and his parents had going. Harry knew Sirius loved him like a son, he had always known that, he just wanted the chance to have this kind of relationship with his own father. Harry was going to do everything within his power to make sure that happened.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked, looking genuinely worried about his godson's wellbeing.

Harry nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Sirius asked

In truth, Harry had wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. To pretend that none of this had ever happened. Unfortunately, Harry knew Sirius well enough to know that he would never let it go unless they talked it out.

"We were back at the Ministry of magic," Harry started "Bellatrix was there"

He paused for a moment, "I think you know where this is headed"

Sirius nodded, the stupid bitch had killed him. If he had known his cousin was capable of such stupidity he would have killed her long ago, it's not as if he had ever liked her anyway.

"But I'm here now Harry," Sirius said "You don't have to worry about her anymore"

Harry smiled a little, he wasn't worried about Bellatrix, he was worried about losing his family again.

"I'm not worried about that Sirius, I'm worried that I'll lose you again... worried that what we have is only temporary"

Sirius looked up at him, obviously holding something back.

"I'm worried that if I get too close to my parents, I won't get to keep them," Harry continued "Worried that if I screw up they'll never want to speak to me again."

Sirius looked at his godson; he could see where Harry was coming from. It seemed as if every time the boy got close to someone, they left him. If it hadn't been for Hermione and Ron, Harry would have been alone.

"Don't be stupid Harry," Sirius said "We're not going to leave you!"

Sirius felt bad about keeping such a big secret from Harry ...but Lily, James and Lupin had insisted it would cause him more harm than good by knowing. Sirius wasn't so sure; he had always gone out of his way to tell Harry the truth, to treat him as an equal.

"Even when we aren't HERE," Sirius said "We'll never leave you, don't doubt that for a second. No matter what happens Harry, you'll never be alone"

Harry looked down at his ring

_You'll never be alone again._

Why was Sirius acting so weird?

"Sirius?" Harry asked "What aren't you telling me?"

Sirius looked down guiltily.

"SIRIUS." Harry said accusingly.

Sirius looked up, his eyes meeting Harry's.

"They'll kill me if they knew I told you" Sirius said, smiling sheepishly. There was absolutely no way he COULDN'T tell harry now.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Sirius, merlin he was so much like James.

"You know how Moony and I disappeared the other day?" Sirius asked

Harry nodded, he still had absolutely no idea where they'd gone.

"We went to visit Xenophilius Lovegood."

Harry frowned at his Godfather, what in the world had they been doing there?

"You see Harry," Sirius said "There's another reason we need to find the resurrection stone tomorrow."

Harry was starting to panic now, what had Xenophilius told them?

"I'm not really supposed to tell you this but I think you have just as much right to know as anyone else"

Harry was really nervous now, "Just spit it out Sirius"

Sirius smirked a little; Harry was just as impatient as James, just as nosey.

"If we can't find that stone Harry," Sirius said "I don't know how much longer your parents, Remus and myself will be around for."

Harry's eyes widened.

"If we're lucky, we'll become ghosts... if not, mere shells of our previous selves." Sirius said, looking down.

"IF YOU'RE LUCKY!" Harry yelled, "IF YOU WERE LUCKY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DIED IN THE FIRST PLACE SIRIUS... WE'RE NOT LUCKY PEOPLE!"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at this, it was true. If nothing else, he had been lucky a silencing spell kept the other residents of the house from overhearing their conversation.

"You're right Harry, we're not lucky people," Sirius said "and that's why we need to find that stone tomorrow, before somebody recognizes us and tells the death eaters. Before Lucius Malfoy or his friends decide to bring back the Dark Lord and my toad of a cousin."

Harry laughed a little, only Sirius could attempt at cracking a joke in a situation like this.

oOo

Lily Potter watched as her little family assembled around the breakfast table. Her husband James sat reading the Quibbler, Sirius and Harry all but falling asleep on the table.

"Sleep well did we?" She asked

Harry and Sirius started laughing and Lilly Potter was not exactly sure that she wanted to know why.

**Hey guys! I hope you are liking the story so far! I decided to write this chapter because I feel that a lot of 'coming back to life' stories sugar coat James, Lily and Harry's relationship. If your dead parents came back to life after 18 years... I think it would be a little strange. It would be like trying to form a relationship with a stranger. As much as I LOVE these stories (trust me, I've read loads... I'm addicted!) I just think it would take them a while to get to the point where Harry feels completely normal around them. **

**DON'T FREAK THO GUYS, they'll get there XD**


	7. Rocks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Rocks

"Is this it?" Ron called

Harry looked up, squinting at the small object in his friend's hand.

"Nope," Harry said "It's too small"

He sighed, this had been going on for hours. Every now and then one of his friends would find a rock which looked remotely like the one they were looking for, only to find it was either too small, too large, the wrong colour or the wrong shape. Most of their team had some type of idea as to what they were looking for now, Ron was a different story.

"Is this it?" He called again.

Harry looked up from his pile of rocks, "No Ron, I told you... the rock we're looking for is black."

Ron frowned "But this one is the right shape and everything."

Everyone turned to stare at Ron now, their eyes fixed on the little white stone in his hands.

Harry sighed and got up from the log he was sitting on, walking over to where Ron was squatting.

"Give it here Ron" he said, holding his hand out to his friend.

Ron placed the stone in Harry's hand. Harry rolled the pebble around in his palm for a moment before lobbing it between some trees. He was tired, bored and altogether sick of looking at rocks.

"I told you the resurrection stone was black."

oOo

Everyone had gathered around a small bonfire, still sifting through rocks. It was dark out, well past midnight. Luna had gone home several hours ago, her father wanting her home before tea.

Harry picked up a rather small black stone, holding it between his fingers

_Too small_

He picked up another

_Too light_

And another

_Too big_

And another

_Too round_

And another

_Grey._

He ran his finger through his hair, wanting to go home.

Sirius sat beside James and Lupin, the three friends searching through a pile of oddly similar looking rocks. He held a pebble up to the light only to find the rock was bare. Harry had told the group that the resurrection stone had an etching of the Hallows on its face.

"I'm glad it's not possible to die of boredom." James said

Sirius laughed, glad that someone had broken the silence.

"James, there's no use complaining," Lily said "it's not going to change anything."

James sighed, his wife was right. Looking down at the pile of rocks in front of him once again, he couldn't help but wallow in self-pity. The pile was beginning to look a little small, perhaps it was time to go on another excavation trip?

"Does anybody feel up to a walk?" James asked

He was greeted by a chorus of groans, only his son having the heart to answer him.

"Yeah," he said "Anything's got to be better than sifting through these rocks."

James and Harry stood up, stretching out their arms and legs. James started to head west before Harry grabbed his arm.

"I'm almost certain it's over this way dad."

James' heart swelled, Harry had just called him _Dad, _Not dada like he once had, not Prongs nor James or Jamie. He walked alongside his son, tactfully pulling out his wand.

"_Lumos_" he called

The tip of his wand lit up, James watched as his son did the same. The two men walked side by side, occasionally bending down to pick up a rock. Harry was carrying a rather tattered satchel that Hermione had brought. None of the men had even thought to bring something to carry the rocks, Lily thinking of every other necessity.

As James walked he couldn't help but notice the empty feeling in his stomach was disappearing. He closed his eyes, focusing all of his energy on his abdomen. He had an idea.

"Harry," he said "Run back and get Remus, Sirius and your mother would you?"

Harry looked up at his father before nodding, running back to where they had set up camp.

James shut his eyes again, feeling a pull in his stomach, a yearning. It was if his body was searching for the missing piece. Without realizing it, his feet started to move. Step by step, he could feel his body getting fuller.

Harry, Remus and Lily ran back to meet James only to find him missing.

"Typical James" Lily said.

Remus looked around, obviously a little distressed. He'd always hated it when James did this. Back in their Hogwarts years he'd often awake to find James' bed empty. Remus would sit up all night waiting for him to come back, sometimes he didn't. On these rare occasions Remus was left to his imagination, usually jumping the worst possible conclusion.

"You cannot be serious!" He said

Harry laughed. He knew it was inappropriate but how could he not?

Everyone fell silent, not really knowing what to do next. Should they go looking for him, wait here, go back to the camp?

Nobody was surprised when Sirius announced he was going in search of his friend, nor were they surprised when Harry and Lupin agreed. Lily had told the men she would go back to camp and write James a letter before coming to join the search with Hermione and Ron.

Meanwhile, James' stomach was leading him a fair way away from the campsite. He was still nearby to the clearing, weaving through some trees on the outskirts. He couldn't help but think the stone was near.

James stopped.

What if it wasn't the stone he was following? What if this was simply an elaborate plan to draw he and his son to their demises? Was that a chance he was willing to take?

James was beginning to doubt himself, perhaps he should have just waited for Lily, Sirius and Remus. Moony probably would have come to this knowing long before James had. He felt a little guilty, they were probably worried sick.

_You've already come this far, there's no use turning back now._

James was going to find the resurrection stone, no matter the costs.

**Hey guys I was just wondering what you guys think I should do with this story?  
>Don't freak, I'm DEFINITELY not stopping writing it, I am absolutely LOVING writing it... fave story as of yet. I just want to know what u want to happen.<br>At the moment I can see it going in one of three directions. I was going to put it up for a vote BUT I don't really want to give too much away. It would be REALLY helpful if you gave me some ideas on what u would like to happen. They don't have to be big ideas... more so things like:**

**-I want more from Remus' POV  
>-A big fight scene<br>-More Ron and Hermione plz  
>- HG fluff**

**(if you REALLY want to you can request what you would like to happen next. As in, will James come face to face with a death eater or the stone?)**

**That type of stuff PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ let me know XD  
>THANKYOU!<br>**


	8. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Hogsmeade

James was tired; it seemed as if he had been walking for hours. Perhaps the most frustrating part being that he had been walking in circles.

_It has to be here somewhere!_

James' eyelids were growing heavy, even staying upright seemed to be difficult at this point in time. He was a little surprised that he hadn't been found yet, where in the world were his friends?

James surveyed his surroundings, he was somewhere south-east of the clearing, hopefully not too far from the campsite. He bent down again, skimming his hands over the rocks beneath him. He was so close he could almost taste it. The empty feeling in his stomach had almost completely disappeared now.

oOo

"You don't think he headed towards Hogsmeade do you?" Herminie asked.

Lily shook her head, "I wouldn't put anything past him."

Remus, Sirius, Lily, Ron, Hermione and Harry had been searching for James almost all morning, it was well past dawn. Perhaps they should just give up and go back to camp, Harry was almost certain his father would have the common sense to come back eventually. For all he knew, he could already be back there waiting for them.

"Why don't you and Moony check the village?" Harry asked Hermione, "Ron and I will do one more lap of the clearing while Mum and Sirius head back to camp?"

Herminie shrugged, Harry's idea was as good as any. If James wasn't back at the camp by now something must've gone wrong.

"Ok," she said "We'll meet you back at camp in about an hour."

Remus and Hermione walked in silence, both too tired to start up a conversation. Hermione had always been one of Remus' favorite students, she reminded him a little of himself. Miss Granger was a dedicated student, she was a dedicated friend.

It was almost 9 O'clock, Hogsmeade Village was bustling with activity. It looked as if the shops had been open for hours, perhaps never even having closed. Children dawdled lazily behind their mothers; men fixed their work robes in shop windows. Remus smiled, they were so carefree.

"If I know James half as well as I think I do," Remus said "He'll either be at the sweets shop, or looking at Quidditch gear."

Hermione nodded, "Where to first?"

Remus shrugged, his guess was as good as any.

"Dervish & Banges?" He asked.

Hermione had been to the shop twice in her life, once with Harry and Ron during her third year, once with her parents. She knew approximately the direction they needed to be headed.

Remus guided his student through the crowd of people, hoping to catch James' eye along the way. He could see some Ravenclaw students flying on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. He couldn't help but think how stupid this idea was, if James was going to be anywhere, it wouldn't be Hogsmade.

"This is pointless you know?" Remus asked Hermione

She nodded.

"I think something bad has happened, what was it he told Harry again? She asked

Remus frowned, he hoped Hermione was wrong. James had a bad habit of disappearing like this, perhaps he was simply trying to wind Sirius up?

"Just to run back to camp and get us." He said.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts again, it didn't sound like something he would say unless... unless he'd seen something to be scared of.

"Why not ask for us too?" she wondered out loud

Remus shrugged again, he could see where Hermione was going with this.

"Unless there was something he didn't want us to get involved with" she continued.

Sure, there were millions of other explanations for their dilemma... this one just made the most sense.

"James can take care of himself Hermione," Remus said "Don't worry too much about it, he probably just got lost on the way back to the camp... sounds like something he would do."

Hermione nodded and put on a brave face, how could she not worry? Ever since the war had ended, she had been on edge. The death eaters had reformed, looking to avenge the death of their master. It made Hermione sick, so many of her friends had been killed by their likes already.

She looked up, suddenly realizing they were being watched. She pulled on Remus' robes, attempting to grab his attention.

"Don't look now," she said "but I think we are being followed."

Remus followed Hermione's gaze, sure enough, he recognized the man.

"Shit." He murmured

Hermione looked up at her professor, having never heard him swear before. She was growing anxious now, who was this man?

"Remus," she whispered, "Who is he?"

Hermione had never been this scared in her life, not when a troll had followed her to the bathroom, not when she had been attacked by a three headed dog, not when Ron had left them, not even when she had though Harry was dead. She had been in control during these situations, been able to analyze and neutralize the threat. Was this man a threat? If so, why? Why was Lupin so afraid of him? Why?

Remus shook his head, placing his index fingers against his lips. He would explain later. Taking the girls hand, he began to run.

Hermione's eyes were wide with fear, what in merlin's name was going on?

"Professor," she insisted "What are you doing?"

Remus ignored Hermione's cries; they had to get out of here. Remus was sure they had just landed themselves in a whole heap of trouble. He was going to kill James for this.

oOo

The eldest Potter sat staring at the small gem in his palm, at the triangular etching on its face. He smiled.

Walking back towards camp, he slipped the rock into his pocket, almost skipping with glee. He ran as fast as he could, hoping to find his family waiting for him back at the camp. James knew they would be mad at him for disappearing, hopefully a little less so given he had found the resurrection stone.

He first noticed his wife, sitting in much the same place she had been the other night. She was alone. James ran up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Where have you been James?" Lily asked, obviously upset.

James felt a little guilty for causing his wife such anguish. The least he could've done was leave a letter.

"I'm sorry Lils," he said "Please don't be mad!"

Lily frowned, "DON'T BE MAD!"

Sirius, hearing Lily's outburst, stuck his head outside the tent. It was marginally colder outside, he shivered.

To his surprise he saw his best friend, apologizing profusely to his wife. He stood up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sirius asked, a little ticked off.

James smiled cheekily, reaching into his pants pocket. He felt around for a moment before producing a small, black object. The rock gleamed in the sunlight. Sirius was barely able to recognize the triangular etching on the pebble, his heart skipped a beat.

Sirius was gob smacked. Was that what he thought it was?

"I was looking for this;" James said "Thought it could be of use."

Lilly sighed and shook her head, of course he had found the stone.

"You're lucky I don't rip your head off Mr Potter," she said "You had us all worried sick"

James looked down at his feet; he hated it when his wife was mad at him.

Sirius too was mad, did he think he could just show up with the stone and all would be forgiven. Sirius had forgiven James for a lot of things, but never had he been this worried about James' wellbeing... and they had done some pretty stupid thing in their times.

Sirius headed back inside, notifying Harry of his father's arrival. Harry and Ron had arrived back at the camp mere minutes beforehand.

Harry ran to his father's side, smacking his arm before hugging him. He was glad his dad was back; glad he hadn't lost him again. Much like Lupin, Harry tended to jump to the worst conclusion possible.

"Please don't do that again." He whispered.

Now James really felt like crap, he had obviously scared his son. After all Harry had been through, he must have been so frightened. What would've happened if James HAD come face to face with a Death Eater? Harry would've been left without a dad, again.

He mentally scolded himself; he had been childish, stupid even.

_Never again._

**What did you guys think?**

**Reviews **_**please, **_**they really do brighten my day xoxo**

**Any comments on what you want me to write about are still welcome, encouraged even **


	9. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Home

Hermione and Remus had been able to scramble up a tree, the nameless man having chased them for a good 15 minutes. Hermione was out of breath, barely having the energy to climb the tree. Remus had helped her in any way he could, even offering to carry her.

The pair looked fearfully at the ground beneath them, if the man happened to look up at them; there was nowhere else to run. Lupin had his wand pointed downwards, as if anticipating an attack.

"Who is he Remus?" she whispered.

Remus shook his head, now was not the time. If the man heard them, they would be out of options.

Hermione looked her professor, sighing in defeat. Why wouldn't he tell her who he was?

She pulled out her wand, copying her professor. If there was going to be a fight, she wanted to be prepared.

The man appeared between some trees, looking around franticly. He grunted, wand in hand. He had greying hair, a rather nasty scar running down his face. Hermione finally recognized him. The man was one of the death eaters that had chased herself, Harry, Ron and Neville into the Time Chamber at the Department of Mysteries. She suppressed a gasp, trying her hardest to stay silent, to steady her hand.

_Please don't look up. Please don't look up._

Remus, noticing Hermione tense up beside him, smiled at her. He was praying beyond hope that the Death Eater would simply pass them by.

Following the man with his wand, Remus watched as he weaved further into the forest, not lowering his wand until he was out of sight.

"I recognize him," Hermione said "He's a death eater isn't he?"

Remus nodded, "Rabastan Lestrange."

Hermionie gasped.

"Bellatrix's Husband?" she asked

Remus shook his head, turning toward the small girl.

"Her brother in law." He stated.

They fell silent, ensuring that the death eater was well out of earshot before climbing back down the tree.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she asked.

Lupin was at a loss for ideas, the woods were big enough for him to simply pass their friends by, not quite big enough for he and Hermione to escape easily. They couldn't go back to the camp, it was too risky. If Rabastan happened to catch their trail, he would be led strait to Harry.

Rabastan had recognized him, he was sure of it. What were they supposed to do now? They couldn't very well stay here. He had considered going back to Andromeda's but didn't want to lead the Death Eaters to his child.

All was silent for a moment, Remus contemplating his options. Their only real option was to appairate out of the forest. The crack of them appairating was sure to lure Rabastan back out of the forest, lead him away from their friends. But where to go?

Remus linked arms with Hermione, forcing a smile.

_CRACK_

Hermione opened her eyes only to find she was standing outside of the old order headquarters. Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She smiled.

"I figured we'd be safe here," Remus said "At least for a little while."

Hermione nodded, the Death Eaters had probably assumed this was still the headquarters of the Order, they didn't have the manpower to storm it quite yet.

Remus and Hermione entered the house, their footsteps echoing off of the walls, it was just as she had remembered it. The house, big, empty, derelict and abandoned, was home.

oOo

"First James, now Hermione and Lupin?" Sirius complained.

After waiting several hours for the pair to return, they had decided to form yet another search party. Though Sirius would have much rather been sleeping, He and James had volunteered to take the first shift. Lily was to stay back at the camp with Harry and Ron.

It was noon before the pair set off, Luna Lovegood having returned to help search for the resurrection stone.

Luna opted to tag along, she was neither sleep deprived nor incapable of doing so. James thought she was a rather odd girl, perhaps a little loopy.

Luna skipped alongside the men, humming a jingle she had heard on Muggle T.V.

James looked at his friend; Sirius simply rolled his eyes, having met the girl before. They soon found themselves discussing the existence of Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks and Nargles, to neither the surprise of James nor Sirius.

Luna watched the ground as she walked, rather surprised to see human footprints littering the ground.

"We could always follow their footprints you know?"

Both men looked at Luna before looking down, how had they not noticed these before?

Sirius looked rather cynical, There was only one set of footprints.

"I don't think these footprints belong to Remus and Hermionie" He said.

James scoffed, of course they did, nobody ventured this far into the forest anymore. Not even Hagrid.

"You know how big Moony's feet are Prongs," he said "and plus, there's only one set of footprints here."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"Maybe they're yours," Sirius suggested "You were the only one wandering around here by yourself"

James frowned, perhaps Sirius was right. He placed his foot atop one of the shoe prints, trying to line it up perfectly.

_They're too small._

Sirius looked just as shocked as James, somebody else had been here.

oOo

Harry and Ron had awoken from their sleep to the sound of Lily trying to start a fire. It was starting to get dark out, the temperature steadily dropping.

To their surprise, James, Sirius and Luna sat beside Lily, helping her stack the firewood.

"No luck?" Ron asked

Everyone shook their heads.

Harry sighed, where could they have gone? It wasn't as if Hogsmeade was too far away. Harry looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. He found comfort in the thought that both Hermione and Remus were looking at the same sunset, wherever they were.

James told Harry and Ron about the footprints in the forest. Both boys were a little shocked, they hoped that it had simply been a rebellious first year or young adventurer trying to make a name for themselves.

Great, now Harry was worried. What in Merlin's name had somebody been doing lurking around the forbidden forest? There were two possibilities, perhaps it had been a death eater looking for the stone OR maybe it had been somebody looking for Lupin and Hermione. Either way, Harry was nervous.

The sky was dark now, the moon barely visible behind a group of clouds. Harry stared at it intently.

_Oh god._

"Dad," he called, looking at his father.

James looked up from what he was doing.

"Is it just me or are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, pointing towards the moon.

James gasped, it was full.

**Hey guys, sorry about the cliffy!**

**I will finish writing the next chapter as soon as I get home from soccer training XD**

**Also,**

**If you could pretty plz with a cherry on top review... that would be great**

**K tnx bye :D**


	10. Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Games

Harry and James jumped up from their seats, watching as Sirius, Lily and Ron did the same. Harry's eyes were wide with fear, Hermione was in trouble.

"Where could they have gone?" James asked, knowing that they would have heard Remus howling had they still been in the forest.

Harry was beyond the point of panic, his brain refusing to work properly.

"They went to Hogsmeade right?" Sirius said, "Maybe they're hiding out in the shrieking shack."

James nodded, it was a likely possibility.

"They could've gone to Hogwarts" Ron said, "Hermione would have headed straight there had there been trouble"

James nodded again, another likely possibility.

"Perhaps they went back to Andromeda's" Lily suggested.

James was beginning to worry, there was no way they could search all of these places alone. There was no time to call reinforcements; they would have to split up.

"Where else?" He barked, directing the question at Harry.

"Hermione's Muggle house, Grimmauld Place, The Burrow"

James nodded, taking it all in. He started to form a checklist in his head, trying to figure out which locations they were most likely to seek refuge. If Remus and Hermione had encountered trouble, there was a large possibility that they could be somewhere entirely different.

Someone would definitely have to check the shrieking shack; it was within walking distance of their last known whereabouts.

"Ron, Harry, I want you to go and check out the Shrieking Shack, if anything should happen I want you to send up red sparks with your wand, whoever is nearest to you will come to your aid."

The boys nodded, looking back at James before running off towards Hogsmeade.

Professor McGonogall was more than capable of handling Remus' 'problem', there was no point in visiting Hogwarts. Someone would definitely have to check Hermione's Muggle house, they couldn't have a werewolf wreaking havoc through the streets of London.

"Sirius, I want you to check out the girl's house," He said "I'm sure you are more than capable of handling the situation should anything happen."

Sirius nodded in return, pulling out his wand and apperaiting almost instantaneously.

"I'm sorry Lils," He said "but I need you to stay here, should anything happen to the boys or myself. I need you to contact the Weasleys, make sure that Remus hasn't shown up on their doorstep."

Lily hugged her husband, "Where are you going?" she asked

James shrugged.

"Sirius' place I guess."

oOo

James and Ron sprinted through the forest, their faces being whipped by tree branches and twigs.

"God damn it," Ron yelled, another branch having swung and it him in the eye.

The boys didn't stop running, they couldn't. No matter how hard Harry tried to shake it, he couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. The forbidden forest was full of strange creatures, deadly creatures. The faster they got out of there, the better.

Harry picked up the pace, running faster than he thought humanly possible. He could hear Ron's footsteps behind him, the boy not seeming to have any problems keeping up with him. Ron and Hermione had been going out for a while now, it was only natural of Ron to want to save her.

Harry wasn't going to lose another friend, not at the hands of another. He wasn't going to let Lupin kill her, he wasn't like Bellatrix and the others.

_I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black._

Harry shook his head, no, Remus wasn't like the others.

Remus was caring, he was strong willed and kind. He too had been like a father to him, watching over him whist he was a teacher at Hogwarts.

_Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business_

Remus was something else alright; he wouldn't willingly hurt someone he loved.

Harry ran faster, he wasn't going to allow Remus to live with the guilt. He wasn't going to let Hermione get hurt.

Harry heard a branch snap and was sure that neither he nor Ron had made the noise. He stopped running.

Ron, unable to see that Harry had stopped, ran straight into him.

"oof"

Ron looked at Harry questionably. What the hell was he doing?

Harry placed his finger against his lips, willing Ron to be quiet. Both Ron and Harry stopped breathing, they had done this several times before. Listening intently to their surroundings, they could hear the unmistakable wheeze of a human. Somebody was definitely following them.

Both boys pulled out their wands, standing back to back to ensure nobody could sneak up on them.

Ron was skimming the trees, trying to catch a glimpse at whoever it was. They didn't have time for this, they needed to find Hermione and Remus.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Harry called, "WHY NOT MAKE IT EASIER FOR ALL OF US AND SHOW YOURSELF?"

The boys heard the scuffling of shoes on rock, whoever it was, they were getting away.

Harry took off first, having located the persons of interest. Running full pelt through the forest, he never lowered his wand.

"STOP" he shouted, hoping to grab the man's attention.

He turned towards Ron.

"Go find Hermione and Remus," He said "I'll be fine on my own."

Ron nodded, time wasn't on their side. Remus had probably already begun his transformation.

Harry, continuing the chase, ran even faster than before. In a vain attempt to catch up, Harry leaped to the side, tying to trick the man into running straight towards him. The cloaked figure was headed towards Hogwarts, a bad move on his behalf. Since the end of the Second Wizarding War, Hogwarts had strengthened the spells that prevented intruders from entering the grounds. He was trapped.

"Take one more step and I'll blow your head off!" Harry said, pointing his wand rather threatingly towards the man.

The man raised his hands above his head, unable to run any further towards the school.

"DROP YOUR WAND" Harry said, not really having the patience for kindness.

The man shook his head.

Harry gripped his wand a little tighter, "_Expelliarmus_"

The Man's wand fell to the ground, his body being thrust upon the imaginary wall.

"Who are you?"

The man shook his head, he was beginning to get on Harry's nerves.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he said again, perhaps a little more forcefully.

In the darkness he could see the man smile, his teeth rather crooked and yellow.

"You honestly can't remember me Harry?" The man asked "Funny that!"

What in the world?

"I'll ask you one more time," Harry said, ".You?"

The man laughed, his disfigured, yellow teeth sparkling in the moonlight.

"You're too late," He said. "They already know"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

Harry was not in the mood for games, he either told him who he was, or Harry would cart him back to Hogsmeade on a stretcher.

"Your scum of a godfather was no match for my sister-in-law Harry;" He said "He would have been better off in Askaban"

Harry ran towards the man, thrusting his body against the imaginary wall. The tip of his wand plunged deep into the man's neck, as if daring him to give Harry a reason to use it.

"MY GODFATHER IS TWICE THE HUMAN BEING BELLATRIX EVER WAS! IT WOULD BE IN YOUR BEST INTREST TO SHUT YOUR GOD-DAMNED-MOUTH" Harry spat.

"IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS SPEAK HIS NAME AGAIN I WILL DO EVEYTHING WITHIN MY POWER TO ENSURE YOU NEVER LIVE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"

The man laughed, his hot breath fogging up Harry's glasses. Something inside him just snapped, Harry simply didn't have time to deal with the man. He raised his wand to the sky, bright red sparks shooting up into the atmosphere.

"You had better hope that my godfather doesn't hear about this," Harry hissed "He doesn't take kindly to Death Eaters."

**Sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier, I had intended on posting it last night but fell asleep watching T.V :\ **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it none the less :D  
>Thank you all SOOOO MUCH for the reviews, they really made my day... keep em coming <strong>


	11. Wolves

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Wolves

_Crack_

James had always hated appairating, more so than he hated travelling by port key.

_Grimmauld Place_

The kitchen was a mess, flour having been strewn over every visible surface. Jars had been shattered, the fridge door having been ripped off of its hinges. The table, toppled over, was broken beyond repair.

James ran into the living room, feathers from the cushions covering the floor, portraits knocked off of the walls.

_Oh Shit_

All was silent, an almost inaudible growl being the only distinct sound. One million questions seemed to start running through James' head. Where was Lupin? Where was Hermione? Was she hurt? Was HE hurt?

James ran towards the stairwell. He was 100% sure that the werewolf had been here, claw marks being deeply imprinted into the stairs. He ascended the stairs two at a time, using the bannister to pull him up faster.

_Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit._

James stared down the hall, watching as Remus' wolf form attacked the bathroom door. His large body was pushing against it, claws gouging into the wood. James could hear Herminie cries, her reasoning.

"Please Remus," she said "I know you're in their somewhere *sob* please!"

James could almost visualize her shaking body, her small figure huddled up in the corner of the bathroom. His heart ached for her, the desperate cries echoed off of the bathroom walls, her sobs perpetrating his heart like knives. James shook his head, he knew from experience that reasoning with Remus while he was in his wolf form wouldn't work.

_Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit._

James' heart was beating out of his chest, the taste of blood lacing his mouth. He had bitten his lip a little harder than intended. Remus took a step away from the door before thrusting his body back against it again. The frame shook. James ran, transforming into his animagi as he did. James shook his head, exposing his antlers. The warewolf calmed instantly, as if recognizing the buck's presence. He charged at Remus, hooves thrashing unforgivingly against the floorboards. Remus whimpered, taking a few steps away from the approaching buck.

Moving his body to block the passageway, James prepared himself for the onset of rage. Remus howled, obviously distressed. The wolf snapped his jaws at James, claiming his territory. Growling, the wolf drew nearer. James bucked, much like a donkey, trying to maintain his authority.

_Back off Remus!_

James was fully aware that Remus could not understand him, animals communicated differently.

Remus growled. His eyes were murderous, obviously not having anticipated James' attack. He stood tall, easily over towering himself. Remus threw his arms around, knocking a vase off of the mantle. The urn came crashing down, shattering into a million pieces as it hit the floor.

James cringed, trying to appear as tall as possible. The wolf lurched forwards, his teeth sinking into one of James' back legs. The buck stomped in protest, his free hoof colliding with Remus' jaw.

_BACK OFF_

James ripped his leg from the wolf's clutches, skin tearing against the monsters teeth. Growling even louder than before, the wolf attempted to push past him. James blocked Remus with his antlers, the wolf's coat getting snagged. He cornered his friend, pushing him up against the wall. Remus was trapped between antlers, unable to escape.

Remus attempted to wriggle free, wanting nothing more than to attack James. Digging his antlers further into the wall, he was determined not to move. The fight, looking much like a game of tug-of-war, was taking any reminisce of energy James had left. Hermione cried out from the bathroom, her screams giving James the extra boost of adrenaline he needed.

oOo

Hermione was sitting up in the bathtub; her knees huddled to her chest. She began rocking backwards and forwards, tears streaming down her face.

_I am going to die_

The words haunted her. She was too young to die, she had too much to live for. After all she and her friend had been through, her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was going to eat her alive. It would be a painful death, she was sure of it.

"PLEASE REMUS," she begged "PLEASE!"

Deep sobs shook her body, making it almost impossible for her to breath. Her face was boiling, her vision blurred with tears.

_Oh god, Someone please... save me_

She knew Remus was no longer at the bathroom door, he was slowly making his way down the hall. She could hear his footsteps, his loud, thundering footsteps.

_Thump _

_Thump _

_Thump._

He was making quite a racket, knocking things off shelves, ripping into walls and doors. Oh please, someone, save me. Harry, Ron, Sirius... anyone. James must have seen the full moon by now, there is no way he couldn't have. Why hadn't anyone thought to check the moon chart, that one split second could have saved her life.

_Merlin, Please!_

Hermione looked up at the window; she had tried to open it before... to no prevail. The stupid thing was jammed.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump._

Please, someone, save me!

Hermione hugged her legs a little closer to her body. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this?

oOo

The moon was well past its peak, the sun would be rising soon. Both Remus and James were exhausted, having fought long through the night. James was going to make Remus pay for this, how could he have not checked to moon chart? Better yet, why hadn't James thought to?

He was so mad at himself; all of this could have been avoided had he simply taken the time to think things through clearly.

Remus' back arched, crying out in pain. He was transforming.

The frail man dropped to the ground, eyes wide with fear. Hermione's cries penetrated Remus' eardrums with such force he too cried out. What had he done?

James transformed back, his human form rushing to Remus' side. The man had buried his face in his hands, sobbing harder than James could have ever imagined possible. He wrapped his hands aroung his friend's shoulder, only to have them flung off in frustration.

Remus knew he didn't deserve to be comforted; he had done a BAD thing. Remus didn't deserve to be comforted, he was DANGEROUS. How could he look his son in the eyes again? How could he even be in the same room as him? How could ever look HERMIONE in the eyes again? How could she ever forgive him?

Remus buried himself deeper into his hands, his body shaking uncontrollably. He had hated a lot of people in his life, Greyback, Voldemort... Bellatrix, but there was nobody he could hate more than he hated himself at this moment in time. Remus wished the stone had never brought him back to life, he wished he had never experienced the anguish he felt at this moment. He wish he had never betrayed Hermione's trust, betrayed her friendship. He wanted to die.


	12. Guilty

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Guilty

For the first time that night, Harry was able to sit down and contemplate what had just happened. Watching the sun rise over the horizon, he couldn't help but feel hopeful. Rabastan Lestrange had been taken to Askaban a few hours ago; Harry didn't have to worry about him anymore.

_You're too late, they already know._

Rabastan's words had scared him a little, he hoped they didn't mean what he though they did. Why did trouble always have to find him? No matter how normal his life seemed from the outside, it was far from it.

Harry looked over at Remus, he sat opposite Harry, staring off into space.

"Are you ok Remus?" Harry asked.

Remus barely met his gaze, nodding lightly.

Harry was worried, he wondered just how close he had come to hurting Hermione. She had come back to the camp unscathed, much to the relief of Harry, Ron and Lily. Sirius had been passed out in the tent, sound asleep.

Remus was lost in his own little world, he would be home sooner than he would've liked. He didn't trust himself around his son anymore. He didn't have Tonks to run to anymore, to back him up, to assure him was doing the right thing by their child.

He bit down on his lip, he would have to talk to Hermione sooner or later. Looking up at the tent he decided against waking her from her slumber. They would talk when she awoke.

"It wasn't your fault you know Remus?" Harry said.

Remus smiled at Harry.

He knew, deep down, that he was to blame for last night's happenings. He should have checked the moon chart; it was not exactly a hard thing to remember. What if he had been at home with Andromeda and Teddy, who would have saved him then? Who would have saved his son?

"I should have checked the moon chart" he said flatly, not having the energy to put emotion behind his words.

Harry shrugged, "You'd been dead for almost three months, it was hardly your top priority."

Remus teared up, clenching his fists.

"What if I had been at home Harry?" he asked "Nobody would have known what was happening, my son would have been a sitting duck."

His son would have been a pig on the spit, a chew toy for his amusement. He felt sick to the stomach, as if he were about to vomit. How could he have been so irresponsible?

Harry looked down at the ground, "It's a good thing you weren't then eh?"

Remus forced a smile, a lone tear falling down his cheek.

He didn't really know what he was upset about anymore, perhaps just the world in general. He was mad at Greyback for turning him, mad at himself for not checking the moon chart, upset that he had tried to hurt Hermione, devastated by his wife's death.

Remus missed Tonks so much, more than words could express. It felt like he was the only man on the planet, surrounded by so many happy couples. He would never let her memory die, he would never move on. If the world wouldn't stop spinning for Tonks, his would.

"I miss her so much Harry, if she had been around... oh god, I doubt she would even be talking to me now if she knew" he said.

Harry shook his head, walking across to sit next to the werewolf. He paced his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"You know that's not true Moony, she would love you regardless of what you did. You two were the perfect couple."

Remus swallowed painfully, they _were _the perfect couple.

oOo

Hermione awoke to a sobbing Remus, a desperate Harry trying to calm him down. She hoped that she wasn't the cause of Remus' anguish, last night hadn't been his fault, he couldn't control the wolf.

"Remus," she whispered "please don't cry."

Remus shook his head. How could she stand looking at him after what had happened, how could she bear standing beside him.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said "you shouldn't have had to go through that; I shouldn't have put you in a situation where you felt unsafe, I'm sorry, I betrayed your trust."

Hermione took Remus' hand, clasping it between her own.

"I understand why you feel the need to apologize for last night but Remus... it was NOT your fault. You may have very well saved my life last night, let's not dwell on what could have happened."

Remus fell silent, his tears continuing to fall. He didn't deserve forgiveness. He wished more than anything that Tonks had been brought back in his place. She would have never endangered her friend's lives; she wouldn't have felt the need to hide in an abandoned house in the first place.

His emotions were all over the place, he used to be in control. He had always been able to bottle his emotions up, or at least tone them down. Lupin knew his thoughts were irrational, illogical even, but wasn't he entitled to that?

Remus seemed to snap out of his spell almost instantaneously, noticing a few peering eyes spying on his and Harry's conversation from the bushes.

_What the?_

Harry, noticing Remus' sudden change in emotion, looked at him dubiously.

"What is it Remus?"

Remus cocked his eyebrow, "I've seen that man before." He said.

Harry was completely lost, had Remus completely lost his mind?

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Remus knew he had seen that man before, those men before. He pointed towards the bushes, in an attempt to alert Harry of their presence.

The men, realizing they had been spotted, swore before scattering off in different directions.

Whoever those men were, Remus was sure that their intents had not been honorable.

oOo

"Where in the world did they come from?" James asked.

Both harry and Remus shook their heads in response, "we have no idea"

Sirius stood behind James, obviously distressed.

"Were they death Eaters?" he asked.

Remus still wasn't able to place their faces, it was likely that the men had been Death Eaters though he could not verify this fact.

"I'm not sure" he replied "I only caught a glimpse of their faces."

James ran his fingers through his hair, a subconscious reflex he seemed to develop when he was nervous.

Nobody really knew what to do, they couldn't very well chase the men into the forbidden forest. All they knew for sure was that they had to get out of there before the men came back with reinforcements. James began pacing, packing up his things as he did.

Harry was packing his own trunk, as was Ron. They would leave at nightfall; James doubted the men would be back before then. He didn't want to risk being followed; they couldn't afford the luxury of leaving during the day.

They had planned on walking home, they were only a few blocks from Hogsmeade. Once in Hogsmeade they could floo back to the Potters, Remus could collect Teddy soon after.

The men knew they would be spending a lot of time together in the coming years, perhaps even being forced to share a house. They didn't want these men knowing of their whereabouts, they couldn't risk them finding out about the stone. The stone, being the main reason they would be seeing so much of one another, had to be protected at all costs. If it fell into the wrong hands, heaven knows what would happen.

James dug his hand deep into his pocket, his finger encasing the stone. He would die before giving the stone up, he wouldn't let his friends down.

**Hey guys thank you all for the amazing reviews! The more the merrier I say they keep me motivated.**

**Will update soon I promise, I will try more chapter to you ASAP... I will probs write 2 more 4 u guys after school so don't fret **


	13. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Memories

Sitting in the lounge of the Potter House, Sirius couldn't help but think about the circumstances he was currently in. Being chased by Death eaters was hardly pleasant, if these people even were death eaters.

He stood up, scuffing his feet on Lily's clean floor.

"Where are you going Sirius?" Lily asked.

He smirked, was Lily serious?

"You're not going back there are you?" she asked.

Sirius sighed, "I can't very well sit here and do nothing now can I Lily?"

Since being brought back to life, things had been put in perspective. Sirius realized that he hadn't really done anything with his last life, he hadn't fallen in love, fathered children or anything of those sorts. Harry, James, Lily and Lupin WERE his family. He was going to fight for them, even if they didn't appreciate it.

"Don't be stupid mate," James said "you don't even know who they are yet."

Sirius scoffed, as if that was going to stop him.

Harry grabbed Sirius' arm. He wasn't going to let his godfather do this, what was he thinking? They had no idea if these people were even a threat to them. Perhaps Sirius had lost it, gone completely off his nutter. There was no use aggravating the situation, it would only make things worse.

Tension in the room seemed to be rising, Harry wasn't exactly sure he wanted to be around when it broke.

oOo

Remus was unpacking Teddy's things upstairs, they were moving in with the Potters. If Remus wanted to continue living, he had to be near the Resurrection stone. Remus was going to continue living, for the sake of his son and all those that cared about him.

Andromeda, after bonding with the boy, had not exactly been happy about saying goodbye. She was thrilled that the boy had been reunited with his father, not quite so thrilled about being separated from him. Remus hadn't exactly been the perfect father lately; he was too preoccupied trying to save his life. It was for Teddy's own good, he would be no use to him dead.

Remus had already sacrificed his life once, he was not about to do it again. He had paid his dues... now he had to do the right thing by his family.

He realized that by growing up with such people around him, Teddy would be given every opportunity possible. Though he did not have a mother, Lily would fill the void well. The house was bound to be full of energy, James and Harry would make sure of that. He could see Harry being a rather big influence on his son, somewhat of a brotherly figure. Sirius and James would undoubtedly transform into the annoying uncles, pestering him about girls and what not. Teddy would have a good life here.

Cradling his son, he couldn't help but think how privileged he was, how lucky he was to have such amazing friends. He would never have been able to raise Teddy on his own, he couldn't exactly desert him every time the full moon rose.

James and Sirius seemed to be fighting downstairs, their yelling agitating his son. Sirius had wanted to go after the men in the forbidden forest, James wasn't so sure that was a good idea. Usually the two agreed on everything, they weren't used to fighting with one another. The last time James had been mad at Sirius was when he had told Snape of Remus' 'problem'.

To Remus, this all seemed so surreal... he still remembered visiting the ministry after Sirius had died... he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Remus wiped a lone tear from his face, looking upwards at the veil. Sirius couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. He had lost everybody he once loved, there was no one left._

_They had been the three musketeers, James, Sirius and himself. They had grown up together, closer than family. They were Remus' brothers, his best mates. Without them Remus felt like a mere shell of his former self. As much as Wormtail wished he were a part of this, he never was. Remus was glad he never had been, he didn't deserve anything of the sorts. How could he have betrayed him so, how could he sell his friends out? Remus would have died for James, for Lily, he would have sacrificed himself for Harry and Sirius. At one stage of his life, he would have even died for Wormtail. _

_None of it mattered anymore, they were all gone. _

_James, Lily and Sirius had been sent to their deaths at the hands of those they once loved. Life wasn't fair._

_If life were fair he would have been able to attend Sirius' funeral, he would have been able to say his goodbyes. There was no body._

_He stared into the veil, it was hardly the same. Remus had been able to speak at James and Lily's funeral, grieve over them. He wanted to give Padfoot the same treatment, he wanted to cry over his grave, throw petals on his casket. Remus wanted to weep, to sob over his body. _

_Every inch of him wanted to throw his body on the ground, to give up completely. All of his friends were dead, he was all alone. Sirius would never crack another joke, James would never pull another prank. Remus would never write to them again, speak to them. Remus had always imagined their futures together... but all he would ever have is memories. _

_Sobbing back tears, Remus pulled a rose from his pocket. Holding the stem between his fingers, he threw the flower through the veil. It wasn't the same._

_Nothing would ever be the same again, he couldn't see himself EVER being happy again. He would always hate Bellatrix, hate Wormtail. Remus would always feel as if a piece of him was missing... because it was._

_For the first time in Remus' life, he completely broke down. He thrashed his fists against the mainstay wall, he kicked and screamed and sobbed. He cursed and swore, threw his wand across the room. He threw himself towards the ground, collapsing in a heap. _

_Why did he have to take Sirius too? He had already taken Lily and James away from him. _

_**You may not see the Sky like I,**_

_**You may not still be breathing.**_

_**As long as I can bear to cry,**_

_**I swear I will be grieving.**_

_**There is no light, no light so bright,**_

_**That it dims your soul.**_

_**So when I see the stars at night,**_

_**Amid my moonlit stroll,**_

_**I swear to you, I swear it's true,**_

_**Your shadow will be casting.**_

_**When I lay beneath the moon,**_

_**Your memories are everlasting**_

Remus remembered writing the poem, casting it through the veil. It had seemed like years ago but in reality it had only been months. He was glad he would get to have the future he had always dreamed about. He hoped that one day he and Padfoot could take their children to platform 9 ¾ , see them off to Hogwarts.

Yes, Teddy was going to have a great life here... he was sure of it.

**Basicly I wrote this chapter to remind myself how far these characters had come. I wasn't going to post it, I mostly wrote it for my own personal gain. I decided to post it because I didn't really have time to write another chapter (too much homework) and I think you deserved to read this. I wanted a Teddy/Remus father/son bonding moment but Teddy was a little too young to do that sooooo yeah :P this is what I came up with.**

**Let me know if you liked it **


	14. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Escape

Sirius sat brooding in his room, feeling a little sour. James had locked him in there after their fight, hoping it would give Sirius time to think things over... stupid twat. James may have been his best friend but he was a bloody pain in the ass.

He hated feeling trapped, having tried _Alohomora_ several times without prevail, he was beginning to lose hope. He wasn't five years old anymore, locking him in his room wouldn't do him any good. Not that it had ever done him any good in the first place.

He was going to find these men... whether James liked it or not.

Rolling his wand around in his palm, Sirius was beginning to formulate a plan of escape. There was nothing stopping him jumping out of the window. The second story window.

He admitted it was a little farfetched, dangerous even, but what the hell? What did he have to lose?

_Everything._

He unlatched the window, wand in hand. He jumped onto the windowsill, planning on sliding down the drain pipe. He had seen it done several times during Muggle films, how hard could it be.

_Extremely hard._

Sirius shirt was snagging on loose roof tiles, his shoes not having enough grip to stop him falling. He was nearing the drain pipe... just a few more steps.

Clutching the pipes for dear life, his sweaty hands began to maneuver him downwards. One wrong movement and he could end up on the pavement.

Leaning against yet another windowsill, he realized this mightn't have been the best idea. Sirius, after reaching the half way mark, began slowly lowering himself to the ground, Inch by inch.

Feet securely on the ground, he began to run toward the forest. This had seemed like a much better idea in his head. He hadn't the slightest idea who these men were, where they were headed or what they had wanted... smooth.

_Think Sirius, think._

oOo

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

What the hell?

Remus had fallen asleep in a rocking chair, his limp arms supporting his son's sleeping frame.

Looking around the room he realized it was still rather early, midday perhaps. Placing Teddy in his crib Remus looked towards his window, small stones being hurtled at the glass.

What in the world was going on out there?

Remus opened the window and stuck his head out outside, the cool breeze hitting him like a brick wall. Sirius' eyes looked up at him pleadingly, as if begging Remus to help him.

"Please Remus..." he said "Just help me back inside would you?"

Lupin chuckled... only Sirius could do something as stupid as this. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and helped Sirius through his son's window.

Remus couldn't suppress his laughter any longer, "What exactly were you doing outside might I ask?"

Sirius shook his head; it had been a dumb idea in the first place. He didn't know exactly what he could accomplish by searching for these men; it just felt as if it were more productive than sitting around doing nothing.

"I may or may not have gone looking for the men in the forest" he answered

Remus snorted, knowing too well that Sirius hadn't even seen the men's faces. Sirius had completely lost his mind.

"That. has GOT to be... the... worst idea. I have e... ever heard in my life." Remus managed to say, trying his hardest to suppress his laughter.

Sirius huffed, obviously too proud to admit he had made a mistake. He looked down at his shirt and realized it was beyond mending, so torn and wrecked that it resembled a rag.

He left Teddy's room, walking back down the hall. He attempted to open his door but realized it must've been locked from the outside too.

_You have GOT to be shitting me?_

He was far too proud to ask for James' help so instead stood at the door casting every unlocking spell he knew, when all else failed, he kicked the door in.

_Bet you didn't see THAT coming did you Prongs?_

Sirius laughed at his silent joke, rummaging through his things for a clean shirt. Much like the entirety of his old home, Sirius' room was a complete mess. Back at Hogwarts he had been the messiest, his section of the dormitory looking as if a bomb had hit it.

Walking back down the stairs he felt a little guilty for kicking the door in, perhaps he should have just asked James which spell he had cast.

"What did you do Sirius?" Lily asked, obviously having heard the crash from upstairs.

"Your wizard tricks were no match for my kung fu!" he said playfully, hoping to lighten the situation.

Lily looked aghast.

"You didn't?" she wailed.

Sirius nodded, looking over at Moony and Prongs. Remus was all but in hysterics, trying his hardest to keep his cool.

When Lily got mad, she got MAD!

oOo

Harry had decided to challenge his father to a game of wizarding chess, knowing too well that James was a horrid player. Sirius had often joked about his chess playing skills, comparing them to the likes of a monkey.

Harry couldn't help but wonder how he would have felt about his 'adventure' involving a lifesized version of said game. He thought it better to keep his mouth shut.

Things in the Potter house had been running rather smoothly, the men from the forbidden forest not having found them yet. Harry was simply content in his families company, in his new home.

In truth, Harry hoped that they would never have to leave the house. He didn't want to grow up, to move out. He would have much rathered stay 18 for the rest of his life. If it were up to him, he would have.

Little Teddy sat in Lily's lap, watching the two men playing chess. His eyes would dart between the players, his shrilling laughter filling the room whenever a piece was destroyed. He was a lot like the Marauders in this sense... perhaps a little too like them at times. Lily wasn't sure that Sirius and James were good role models for the boys, she and Remus would have to be extra vigalent.

Lily remembered having the same worried when she had first had Harry, Sirius and James had been able to rise to the occasion though... proving her wrong. She didn't mind being wrong sometimes. Not that she would ever admit that.

**Hey guys sorry about the wait... i had LOADS of h/w to do :(  
>reviews would be nice too (please?)<strong>

**and thank you to all of you who have continued reading and giving me feedback.**

**the next chapter will have some ACTION whoop whoop XD **


	15. Tombstones

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Tombstones

The resurrection stone sat on the desk in James Potter's study, Remus sat watching it. He could bring her back, bring them all back.

Teddy could have a mother, a father. Dumbledore could live to see what he and Harry had worked so hard to achieve. All would be right in the world again, wouldn't it?

_Wouldn't it?_

Why couldn't he do it then?

Nothing was stopping him, James hadn't forbidden him, Harry hadn't begged him.

He couldn't bring them back... it was too risky. The Death Eaters would find out, he would lose her again. He couldn't lose her again. He was so vain, preventing their return for his own selfish needs. Remus refused to lose them again, he couldn't lose them again. They mightn't get another chance, why take the risk? We all die in the end... why make them suffer twice. Death was peaceful, living is suffering.

"Remus?" Harry called, leaning on the doorframe.

Lupin turned his head, not exactly sure how Harry had known where to find him. The Potter house was rather large after all.

"What are you doing?" he asked

Remus shrugged "Thinking."

Harry nodded, not exactly sure how to comfort his old teacher. Remus had been a little depressed lately. He knew that he had been thinking about bringing Tonks back for a while now. Harry had decided it was in his best interest not to meddle.

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?" He asked

Remus nodded, he was always thinking about her.

Harry fell silent... he knew what Remus was going through.

"Dying was easy pup;" he said "I don't know if I can bring her back into this world."

Harry nodded, perhaps he didn't understand quite as well as he'd hoped. Remus seemed to be able to keep his composure, something Harry had never quite been able to achieve.

"Those that love us never really leave us" Harry said.

Remus looked up and smiled.

"Wise words cub, wise words." He said

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Sirius told me that once."

Remus shook his heads, mumbling something incomprehensible.

"Don't you ever tell him I said that Harry," He laughed "It'd just go to his head."

Harry nodded in agreement; Sirius' head was big enough as it was.

"You should go and see her," Harry said "Talk things out."

Remus furrowed his brow "are we talking about the same person Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I used to talk to mum and dad all the time, maybe if you visited her grave."

Remus nodded solemnly, it was the best idea he'd heard in a while. Looking around the room he felt a little empty, perhaps visiting Tonks grave would fix that. He placed the resurrection stone back on James' desk and looked towards Harry.

"Tell your dad I'll be back soon."

oOo

Remus placed a flower on Tonks' grave, a white rose. Tonks had never been a fan of flowers but Remus thought she at least deserved to receive them.

"I'm lost without you" he whispered, running his fingers along the etchings in the stone.

**Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks)**

**1973-1998**

**Loving mother, daughter and wife.**

**Died during the battle of Hogwarts,**

**Fighting for a better world**

**She will be dearly missed.**

Remus scoffed, it was so... plain. Tonks would lose it, she hated being called Nymphadora. Trust Andromeda to put it on her tombstone. If Lupin had been alive he would have written her a poem, he considered himself quite the poet.

Tonks deserved better than this, she deserved to be buried beneath a grand tombstone, the most exquisite anyone had ever seen. He missed her so much.

**Remus Lupin**

**1960-1998**

**Beloved father, husband and mentor**

**Will be missed by all.**

**Died fighting for friends,**

**He is amongst them once more**

**Rest in Peace Moony.**

Remus smiled, it was obvious Harry had written his message. He had marked enough of his essays to be able to pick his writing style.

**RIP**

**Severus Snape**

**9th****January, 1960 – 2nd May, 1998**

**Among the bravest men,**

**may the half-blood prince live on in memory.**

**He will not be forgotten.**

He smiled again; Harry really did have a way with words.

Half of the Godric's Hollow cemetery had been dedicated to those who had fallen in the Battle of Hogwarts, this part of the cemetery was invisible to Muggles.

Remus heard a stir behind him, a pair of tired eyes meeting his own.

_You have GOT to be kidding me!_

Remus was not a fan of fighting but knew he had little choice but to draw his wand. All he had wanted was to spend a few moments with his late wife, was that too much to ask?

"Who are you and what do you want?" he called, addressing the shadowy figure.

The man, Remus noted, was the same one who had spotted them in forbidden forest.

"How?" the man questioned, wand pointed in Remus' direction.

Remus shook his head, "Who are you?" he repeated.

The man lowered his wand slightly, getting a better look at Remus.

"I thought you would have recognized me professor," the man said "I was once your student after all."

Remus' face lit up, he recognized the boy. The once pudgy, well-built child was now scrawny and aging. He was around 18 though looked as if he were at least 25, he was but a boy.

"Gregory," Remus called "Gregory lower your wand"

The boy shook his head.

"You're dead professor, you're supposed to be dead" he muttered.

Remus was about to smile, to reassure the boy, when he saw something he wished he hadn't. As Golye lifted his wand to attack, his robe sleeves fell beneath his elbows. The dark mark spread across the boy's forearm, the snake all but hissing.

"_Confundus_" Remus called, knocking the boy to the ground.

Lupin ran over to where he lay, worried about the boy. The death eaters were following them, they knew.

"How did you find me?" Remus questioned.

The boy mumbled something unintelligible, obviously still groggy from the spell.

"Come again?" Remus asked a little angrily.

"The trace," he said "Harry still has the trace."

Remus looked at him, unsure of what to do.

"You're lucky I was your professor, my enemies aren't usually so lucky." Remus said

"_Obliviate_"

**Hey guys what do u think?**

**I am actually REALLY sick at the moment... I have the flu or something :\**

**Anyways I haven't really felt up to writing but decided to post this for all of my dedicated readers XD you guys are amazing.**

**Thank you for the reviews... keep it up  
>next chapter will be up REALLY soon, I promise <strong>


	16. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Hunting

_Knock Knock Knock_

James looked up from his newspaper, a little stunned. Who in the world could be knocking at their door? Nobody knew of their whereabouts, nobody aside from Harry's friends and the remaining Order members. It couldn't possibly be Remus, he had only left 45 minutes ago.

He ran his fingers through his hair and picked the paper up again, perhaps he had been imagining things.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Or perhaps he hadn't.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"James you big oaf," Remus called, "open the door."

Surely not.

Remus couldn't be back yet.

_Knock Knock KNOCK_

"Okay, okay." James said, standing up.

He swung the door open and was greeted by an overly exasperated Remus. What in Merlin's name had gotten into him?

"The trace!" Remus puffed, obviously out of breath from running.

James eyed his friend quizzically, had he gone mental?

"Harry still has the trace" he wheezed.

James shut the door behind his friend; not wanting to let in a draft... what in the world was Remus talking about?

"He's 18 Moon, he's not a child anymore... they removed the trace years ago!" James said.

Remus shook his head. He didn't know how, or why, but Remus KNEW Goyle had been telling the truth about the trace. The boy had been a horrific liar, perhaps even being able to give Lily a run for her money. He and his friends had often had detentions with him whilst he was still a professor. He and his friends had been cunning ... never messing up, they couldn't risk it. Due to the boy's inability to bend the truth, they somehow always seemed to get caught. Harmless as they may have seemed at the time, Remus never expected that the boy's quirk could very well have saved their lives.

"The Death eaters, they know where we are!" Remus gasped.

James shook his head and frowned.

"Have you lost your marbles?" James asked.

James tuned to walk back into the living room, not wanting to lose his seat by the fire. Lupin grabbed his friend by the shoulders, turning James' body to face him.

"I haven't lost my mind Prongs..." He said "heard it straight from the mouth of a Death Eater."

James scoffed.

"I'm not kidding Prongs," he said "I think they've infiltrated the ministry."

James shook his head "I can't tell if you're kidding or not Moon, you better not be pulling my leg."

Remus too shook his head "I'm not Padfoot, I wouldn't lie about something like this!"

James nodded, Remus had better have been serious.

oOo

Harry was sitting on Sirius' bed, flipping through some old photo albums. His mother sat on a sofa in the corner of the room whilst Sirius sat cross legged on the floor.

"Look how little you were Padfoot!" Lily cooed, smiling down at the picture in her hands.

Sirius looked no more than 12 or 13, he stood beside James in his dress robes. James wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder and the younger Sirius pushed him off playfully, rolling his eyes and smirking.

"If I'm not mistaken," Sirius said "That was the night before we decided to go _hunting_"

Lily shook her head, frowning a little. Harry had never seen his mother frown before, small creases appearing on her forehead.

"You went hunting?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head.

Lily looked at him worryingly "it wasn't even that funny Sirius!"

Sirius shook his head again, obviously disagreeing with her.

_James and Sirius crouched beneath the invisibility cloak, their feet only barely visible beneath the cloth. It was nearing midnight and the boys knew Filch would have their heads if they'd been caught out of bed. Stupid Idiot. James attempted to suppress a smirk though his whole body shook with amusement. Remus was asleep, snoring loudly .Snorts and groans escaped the boy's mouth as he fell deeper into slumber, James simply couldn't keep his composure any longer. Biting down on his lip, he attempted to stop himself from cracking up into a fit of laughter. Moony never snored. Sirius snorted into his hand and smacked James on the shoulder, as if to remind him to keep quiet. James frowned at him and hit Sirius back, perhaps a little harder than Sirius had hit him._

"_Ouch," Sirius whispered "Don't be a twat!"_

_James smiled at him and laughed, he was such a baby._

"_Shut up you Idiot!"_

_Sirius simply nodded and pulled on James' sleeve, leading him towards the door. The boys tiptoed into the commonroom before allowing themselves to collapse in hysterics._

"_He... snort.. sleeping BAHAHAHAHA" James cried, tears of laughter falling down his face._

_Sirius was hunched over, his hands wrapped around his stomach. His sides hurt from laughing and he was trying his hardest to avoid wetting his pants. Sirius was well past the stage of hysteric laughter now, deep into the silent laughter phase... no noise escaped his mouth. His cheeks stung and tears flowed freely, taking sharp intakes of air between each silent fit. He didn't know why it was so funny, they'd heard Peter snoring almost every night for 2 years now._

"_Sirius you goober, shut up," James said "I don't want to wake the fat lady!"_

_Sirius couldn't stop laughing._

"_Seriously?"_

_He kept laughing_

"_You're acting like an Idiot."_

_Still laughing_

"_SIRIUS"_

_More laughter_

_James shoved his hand over Sirius' mouth._

"_Shut. UP."_

_Sirius' laughter slowed._

"_You good?"_

_Sirius licked James' hand_

"_eeeeewwwwwwwww, what the hell did you do that for you nut?"_

_James gave his friend a look that could only mean one thing. He wanted answers._

_Sirius shrugged "you were asking for it."_

_James punched his friend before pushing him out from underneath the cloak. Sirius took a blind shot and ended up punching James square in the face._

"_OUCH!" James called "what the fuck?"_

_Sirius started laughing again._

"_You are such a twat!" James said._

_Sirius shook his head and kept laughing. He hadn't meant to actually hit James... it had been a lucky shot._

_Everything fell silent for a moment...the boys heard the creaking of stairs, someone was coming._

"_Shit! James where the hell are you?" Sirius called_

_Looking up at the stairwell Sirius realized he wouldn't have enough time to get back beneath the cloak. For a moment he considered diving behind the couch but didn't want to look like an Idiot._

_Lily Evans appeared at the bottom of the stairwell, looking rather unimpressed. She crossed her arms and lent against the wall, tapping her foot on the ground._

_Sirius stifled laughter; she was such a kill joy._

"_What in the world are you doing Sirius?" she asked_

_Sirius racked his brain, trying to think of a convincing lie._

_He shrugged. "Hunting?" _

_She shook her head "for what?"_

_Sirius looked towards where he assumed James was standing._

"_WELL?" she pondered._

"_Bucks."_

_Sirius smiled, thinking about the look on James' face when he'd heard him say it._

_Lily shook her head "honestly Sirius, you could have at least come up with a better lie."_

_He shrugged, he hadn't exactly been lying._

_..._

"That's not even funny Sirius" Harry said.

His godfather lay crying on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"You had to be there kiddo!" he laughed

Lily shook her head, "I was there and I don't think it's funny"

Sirius continued to laugh "You're such an old prude Lils, you should have seen the look on your FACE!"

Lily shook his head, "the only funny thing about THAT was what happened after I left."

Harry eyed his godfather quizzically.

"Your dad punched me back!" Sirius managed to gasp, squeezing the words in between fits of deranged laughter.

"What were you even planning on doing?" Lily asked "I mean, if I hadn't come down and spoiled your fun?"

Sirius stopped laughing... he couldn't actually remember. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time too.

He shrugged, "let's go ask James!" he exclaimed ecstatically. Jumping up like a five year old on a sugar high.

Lily sighed, he was such a child sometimes.

... it wasn't even funny.

**Haha in all my wisdom I never actually thought to answer my reviews in my Authors comments... cuz I'm just cool like that **

**So if you guys have any questions or whatever... I can actually answer them now. Wow. That made me sound like a total ditz ... haha imagine if I had spelt that THAT would've been embarrassing (I was thinking about spelling it wrong on purpose but decided against it... :P)**

**Anyways im feeling heaps better now & have finally caught up on all the work I missed at school so I should be able to update more frequently XD**

**YAY ! ... also review and what not, THANKS**


	17. Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Father

"James!"

James Potter could hear his friend calling his name from upstairs; hear him bundling down the hall. He tried to ignore it, to keep his conversation with Remus as top priority. It was his top priority.

"What do you mean he still has the trace?" He hissed

Remus shrugged, unsure of how to answer James' question. Remus doubted he would be satisfied with the vague explanation he had conjured up in his head. Someone had infiltrated the ministry, he was sure of it.

"JAMES!" Sirius screamed, running towards his friend, a large smile plastered on his face.

Harry and Lily screeched to a stop, running full pelt behind the man. To say that James was baffled was an understatement, what the hell was wrong with the people in this house?

"Do you remember when you and I were in our fifth year?" he asked excitedly

James nodded

"Do you remember that time when I accidently punched you in the face?" he asked.

James scrunched up his mouth... thinking

"Which time?"

Sirius chuckled a little, "we were sneaking out under the invisibility cloak and Lily caught me?"

James sighed. How could he forget?

"What exactly were we planning on doing before we got caught?" Sirius asked.

James frowned, what did this have to do with anything?

"I think we were just going to get food, or maybe put something in the pumpkin juice... I don't know... we were going to the kitchens." He said "Why do you ask?"

Sirius smiled at his friend, "Just telling Harry some stories from the good ol' days!"

Lily laughed, "We were going through some old photo's upstairs."

James smiled at the three of them before telling his wife that he and Remus had some unfinished business to attend to. He would have loved to reminisce with them but now was simply not the time.

'Spoil sport', he heard Sirius mutter as they skulked back up the stairs.

Remus and James walked into the sitting room, their sole intent to finish their conversation. The living room was warm and inviting, the fire crackling happily. James had always been a fan of fireplaces though he was sure this had something to do with his love of the fireplace in the Gryffindor commonroom. He really should warn his future grandchildren never to try floo out of there.

"Who do you think has infiltrated the Ministry?" Remus asked

James shrugged, "It couldn't very well be a known death eater now could it? Not with Shacklebot as minister?"

Remus knew James was right; there was no way Kingsley would allow a Death Eater, current or former, to ever work within the Ministry.

"Perhaps we should get in contact with Kingsley," James said "get him to take the trace off of Harry?"

Remus nodded, not totally satisfied that it would solve their current predicament.

"Where does that leave us now then?" he asked

James forced a smile, "We're going to have to move, that's for sure. If we're lucky Shacklebot will be able to lift the trace and we can leave undetected."

Remus nodded, "and go back into hiding?"

James couldn't see any other way around it; they didn't want to start a fight with the death eaters. He was certain they had not been able to figure out how the Marauders had been brought back to life... why give them the opportunity to find out?

"I don't think we have any other choice... I don't want them to give them any ideas involving the third coming of their evil lord."

"Dark Lord" Remus corrected.

James shook his head... like it mattered.

"Do you remember what happened last time you went into hiding?" Remus asked.

James sneered, how could he forget? Had Remus honestly thought someone could forget dying? Forget the death of his wife at attempted murder of his child?

"Like that's something you'd forget."

Lupin smiled apologetically, "I just don't want to see yourself, Lily or Harry getting hurt"

Remus sighed deeply "I think I'd even be a little sad if something happened to Padfoot."

James grinned at his friend, glad he was still capable of cracking jokes.

"Me too Moony, me too."

oOo

Lily Potter was downstairs packing up the kitchen, packing pots and pans into boxes. In the short time she'd spent in her new house, she had made lifelong memories. This was her home, it was where she belonged. The house already bore war scars, a hole in the wall from where Harry and Ron had played quidditch indoors, a broken door from when Sirius had 'escaped', baby spew on the carpet, scuff marks on the floorboards. It was where she belonged.

Teddy sat in his high chair beside the woman, eyeing her hopefully. He kicked and screamed, wanting nothing more than to be held. His hair flickered between a vibrant red and dull blue, eyes a mimicking the woman's. He was hungry and tired... and rather sick of being ignored.

Remus cradled the boy, rocking him back and forth. He had always thought that being a father would be harder than this; perhaps Teddy was just an easy baby. James, Lily and Sirius were always willing to help, Harry all but forcing himself into the boy's life. He was glad that Teddy was surrounded by people that loved him. Even without his mother, Remus was sure he would turn out to be a decent person. Perhaps even a Gryffindor.

Harry and Sirius were packing up the library, neither of them having set foot inside it before then. Books flew around the room into separate boxes, both men swishing their wands like children. They were bored beyond belief but knew Lily would go off in anything got broken. At this point in time, Harry would have rathered be chasing a basilisk, competing in the triwizard tournament, battling for his life... ANYTHING but packing boxes. Sirius had given up on levitating books around the room and simply stared idly at the wall. In fact, it was beginning to get on Harry's nerves.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius shrugged, emitting more grace in that single movement than Harry could've ever mustered in his life.

Sirius was the definition of graceful, since coming back from the dead; he looked healthier and happier than Harry had ever remembered him being. His eyes twinkled with hope, so full of life. He walked with such sophistication, elegance. Harry wished he could move like him, have his hair fall like his. He wanted to emit the same aura of mystery, attract the attention of every woman in the room like he did. He wanted to be exactly like Sirius.

Harry cursed himself for thinking such things; shouldn't his role model be his father? It wasn't as if their relationship was as strained as it was in the beginning, he loved his father. They were mates, companions. Perhaps that was the problem... maybe his father was more of a friend to him than a parent. He had been absent for so much of Harry's life, how could he ever see him as a Dad? He saw his Mum as a mum... but then again, he had never really had a maternal figure in his life.

No, James was his father... Harry could feel the connection between them. He was worrying for nothing. He really had to work on not being so melodramatic.

He really did.

**BLEGH... long story short, I thought I'd already uploaded this chapter and was a little upset that I hadn't got any reviews sooooo**

**My bad :P**

**Dw there will be some fighting in the next chapter... I promise **** I just wanna draw the bonding moments out for as long as I can.**


	18. Anguish

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Anguish

Augustus Rookwood sat crouched in the bushes, his legs beginning to cramp up after not having been used for such a great length of time. If it hadn't been for Goyle, this could have all been avoided. Had the halfwit been a little more attentive, a little more discrete, he wouldn't have been required to do this.

Younger Death Eaters seemed to have a way of getting on Rookwood's nerves, they simply made his blood boil. Young children were intolerable. Augustus could understand Draco being accelerated through the ranks, he was Lucius' son... it's not as if he had to have any talent.

Rookwood sighed and buried himself deeper into the bushes, following his orders to the best of his ability. Stay hidden and notify the Death Eaters when they leave the house, it was simple enough. He had been camping outside the Potters for almost three nights now, nothing interesting had happened yet. The poofy haired child had come and gone a couple of times, her wizarding robes seeming to stay uncharacteristically clean and crisp. Hermione Granger, The muggle born... the mudblood.

Augustus cringed, how could people bare to associate with such filth? How could they stand it? The red haired blood traitor, the youngest Weasley boy... how could stand to date such filth?

Rookwood smiled rather dubiously, grinning to himself. He was glad he had been able to teach their kind a lesson about blood purity. Rookwood had indeed been behind the explosion that killed Fred Weasley, he had heard the halfhearted laugh that escaped the boy's lips before he died, seen the life leave his face, watched as the light left the boy's eyes... and laughed at his misfortune. He was such a cocky little shit, such a devious, deceitful excuse for a pure blood. He had deserved to die. It was just a shame that his family hadn't yet met the same fate.

oOo

James stared intently at the clock, at the unmoving hands. They should have left by now, trust Sirius to be so unorganized. He had forgotten to pack his mother's old cook books... figuring they could come in useful for something. Perhaps coasters?

They had intended on port-keying to their new residence but were unsure as to whether the Trace had been lifted yet. Remus had written to the Weasleys, asking them for their assistance. Apparently Ron and Hermione had insisted on visiting the Ministry. It wasn't as if they didn't trust Harry's friends, more that they distrusted the Ministry.

Harry clasped his broomstick and waited by the front door for the rest of his family. His dad was eyeing the clock impatiently, his mother cooing over Teddy and Lupin. Sirius was making quite a commotion upstairs and seemed to be making his way down the hall. Harry sighed, beginning to wonder if they would ever make it out of the house in one piece, if they would even make it out of the house at all.

Sirius staggered down the stairs, carrying a pile of rustic books. Their leather covers were peeling and corroded, obviously not having been read in a VERY long time. Harry really had no idea as to why they needed to bring the book's, perhaps Sirius missed his family more than he led on.

The family left the premises at about three o'clock in the morning. Their things being packed into unconventionally small bags, compliments of a charm Hermione had shown Harry whilst they were camping by the lake. The family thought it be best to walk outside the wards before flying off, they couldn't miss the opportunity to bid goodbye to their friends. Lily, Remus and Teddy were appairating to their new home, Harry and Sirius, being the most confident flyers, were accompanying Harry on their broomsticks. Harry was glad to finally be allowed out of the house, it was as if he had been held prisoner inside his room.

It would be good to fly again.

Remus, being Remus, insisted that he go ahead and check that the coast was clear. Neither Lily nor James objected, in saying this, neither of them offered to take Teddy from him either.

Child in hand, Remus began to venture outside the wards, using his heighted senses to scope the area. He couldn't help but feel as if something was off, as if something was terribly wrong. Perhaps he was simply being overdramatic... but he wasn't about to send his friends to their death's either. Pulling Teddy closer to his body, the boy stirred. The toddler refused to be comforted and Remus was beginning to feel a little on edge. He was almost certain he'd seen something hiding in the bushes.

_It's probably just a stray cat_

As much as Remus wanted to believe it, he couldn't... wouldn't take the risk. Stepping a little further away from the house, he walked towards the bushes, pulling his wand from his pants pocket. The werewolf balanced his son on his hip and shifted his weight onto his left leg.

Remus swore he could hear a man breathing, smell an upscale brand of tobacco on his clothing. Something was definitely wrong.

Lupin turned on his heels and began retreating, attempting to distance himself from the bushes. He had to get back inside the wards. A red streak of light flew past Remus' ear, the man using his body to shield that of his son's.

As if out of nowhere, three cloaked figures surrounded him, wands at the ready. He was certainly in trouble. They muttered incoherently amongst themselves, their snake tattoos within perfect view.

More spells were fired in his direction, yellow, blue, green and red streaks of light flying at him from every direction. Remus could feel the anger welling up inside him, the inner wolf taking control over his body. Somebody was trying to hurt his cub.

A low growl escaped the man's lips, his eyes glowing a vibrant red.

"Get away from my son" he snarled, baring his teeth at the men.

The Death Eaters were in plain sight now, their white masks hiding their faces. Remus sent spells in every which direction, not aiming them at any one person in particular. He sheltered his son, determined to keep him from any harm. He muttered the occasional defensive spell although focused most of his energy on attacking the men.

Inside the wards the remainder of Remus' pack were huddled together. To say that they were shocked was an understatement, how had they let Remus leave unprotected. Sirius was beyond reason and refused to listen to anyone. He had transformed into Padfoot, darting towards the crowd of death eaters.

James attempted to grab the black mutt before he darted outside of the wards but somehow the dog seemed to slip through his fingers. The grim howled and bared it's teeth, the menacing look in it's eyes being enough to scare James off. Sirius wasn't about to let anything happen to his friend.

The dog sprinted towards the cloaked figures, growling threateningly. He seemed unaffected by his surroundings, jumping over logs and shrubs. His paws plowed thought the soil and demolished anything that crossed their path.

The men seemed unaware of the Sirius' presence, far to intent on harming Lupin and Teddy to notice his arrival.

Latching himself onto the leg of a Death Eater, Sirius sunk his teeth deep into the man's calf. He shook his head and secured his hold, trying to inflict as much damage as possible. Blood filled the dog's mouth, the sweet liquid dripping from his gums. The hooded man cried out in pain, attempting to shake the dog from his leg.

Remus, seizing the momentary distraction created by Sirius' arrival, sprinted towards the Potter house. He had never been so glad for his friend's impulsive behavior, nothing was going to stop him from reaching the wards. His heart was beating out of his chest, his son crying into his shoulder. Remus refused to let harm come to his child, no feeling in the world could compare to the desperation he felt at that moment.

Remus ran as fast as he could, not so much as glancing back at Sirius or the Death Eaters. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, pushing himself harder than he'd ever thought possible. He sprinted through the barrier, barely being able to keep his footing.

His breath was heavy, his head was pounding. Panicked voices surrounded him though he was unable to differentiate between them. He was incapable of forming words, of forming sentences. His lungs felt as if they were about to explode. Remus' pants were uneven and heavy, so whole heartedly consuming, that he was unable to control them.

The scene was far from silent, far from content, it was chaotic and uncontrollable. Amid such desperation and anguish, the group had barely been able to hear the distressed yelp of their friend Sirius. Amid such desperation and anguish, there was no way of reaching him.

**AHHH cliffy,**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Please and thank you **


	19. Laughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Laughter

Sirius howled out in pain, the heat of the gash radiating throughout his body. Someone had hit him with a curse... he was simply grateful it hadn't been a killing curse. If the death Eaters had known of his true identity, he probably wouldn't have been so fortunate.

His human form fought for dominance, threatening to turn him. He couldn't let it happen, the death eaters suspicions couldn't be verified.

A large wound ran across his stomach and down his front leg, it would surely scar. Sirius whimpered at the sight of death eaters surrounding him, surely they wouldn't hurt an _innocent puppy?_

It seemed that the majority of the men were too preoccupied by Remus' disappearance to take notice of him, for that he was grateful.

The eldest death eater bent down as to look him in the eyes, Sirius decided against attacking him. Bringing his hand towards the dog's face, he hit it on the nose, Sirius growled. Padfoot backed away from the wizards, drooping his tail. If they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't lay a hand on him again!

"BAD DOG!" the man scalded, a white mask hiding his true identity.

Sirius could recognize the voice... but couldn't place it. As much as he wanted to rip the man limb from limb, reveal his true identity, he had to get back to his friends in one piece. He wasn't too keen on dying again just yet.

He ran like an injured puppy, slowly making his way back towards the Potter house. He took a few wary glances back at the Death eaters, trying to determine exactly how many there were. There was at least seven, of that he was certain.

Sirius was hoping to make it back through the wards before Harry began coordinating an impossibly elaborate rescue mission... unfortunately his paws didn't want to cooperate. The trip took him almost four times as long as he would have liked, if he was lucky, James and Harry would have already appairated to their new address. He knew it was unlikely that the group would leave him behind, but a man could only dream. He had promised himself that he would not bring harm to those he loved. He wouldn't do it again. He refused to.

Sirius ran a little faster, fully aware that he had barely made it past the half-way point. He hoped he could fight off his human form for long enough ...but he doubted it. He wished for once in his life, that they had never become Animagus' in the first place. Perhaps his life would've turned out different.

The throbbing sensation that riddled his form was slowly worsening; Sirius knew he was in trouble. He could feel it. The overbearing need to transform was so dominant that he could hardly prevent himself from thinking about it. He wished that he had more control over his body. Unfortunately for Sirius... simply wishing doesn't make it so.

His paws slowly began to form fingers, his fur was slowly retreating. Every ounce of energy within his veins was sucked up like oxygen by a flame, his gash all but doubling in size. Preventing himself from screaming out in pain, he clutched his stomach desperately. Gasping for air, he knew there was no chance of making it out alive.

He had given away their secret, he had betrayed his friends again. The death eaters wouldn't take kindly to him. Not he could make it out of the area alive in his current state.

He knew that his injury was fatal... he could feel it in his bones. He knew dark magic when he saw it.

Blood seeped from his abdomen as he tried to prevent himself from bleeding to death. If only James had come looking for him. If only he could hold on long enough to give him the chance. If only.

He was glad he'd been given the chance to see his friends once more before he died, glad that he could leave Harry in their capable hands. He was overjoyed by the fact that his godson and best friends would have each other. As much as he hated to admit it, they would do perfectly fine without him.

Memories flooded his mind as his life flashed before his eyes.

_The first time he met James_

_His first Quidditch match_

_Chasing Moony around the shrieking shack_

_Writing the Marauders map_

_Sneaking a bottle of firewhisky into the commonroom _

_Lily and James snogging_

_Graduating Hogwarts third in his class_

_Joining the order_

_Best Man at Prongs' wedding_

_Holding his godson for the first time_

_Pettigrew's betrayal_

_Askaban._

_Escaping Prison _

_Finding harry_

_Hugging Remus for the first time in 12 years_

_Asking Harry to live with him_

_Defending his godson_

_Dying._

He gasped

_Awakening_

_Happiness_

For the first time in his life, Sirius had been truly happy. The wound in his stomach did little to deter the feeling, the pull of unconsciousness having absolutely no hold over him. He was happy.

Tears of happiness filled his eyes, his cheeks riddled by them. Bringing his blood soaked hands towards his face, he wiped them away. Nothing could bring him down from this high, nothing was going to take this feeling away from him. James was alive, Moony was a father, Lily was breathing, Harry was happy.

For perhaps the last time in his life, Sirius laughed. And everything went black.

oOo

**(I was going to leave it here but decided that would be too mean :P)**

James, much like Sirius, burst outside the wards. He had been unwilling to listen to Lily's pleading. Sirius was in trouble, his brother was in danger. Sirius was the closest thing he'd ever had to a sibling, in fact, they were closer than blood. Sirius understood him better than anyone else, better than lily, Harry or even bond they shared was indescribable.

"PLEASE JAMES!" Lily sobbed "PLEASE COME BACK!"

James ran with his wand outstretched, he wasn't taking any chances. A few lone Death eaters stood beside a group of houses down the street, none of them seeming to recognize him. If he had had half a brain, he would have brought the Invisibility cloak with him.

Mere seconds after James had broken through the wards, Moony appeared beside him. The two friends shared a meaningful glance before setting off down the street. They ran beside one another, attempting to keep quiet. Their footsteps were far from silent but seemed to be hushed enough not to draw attention.

Remus was the first to see Sirius' motionless frame, to see the collapsed figure lying in the middle of the road. They had been fortunate enough not to draw the attention of the remaining death eaters; it seemed as if Sirius had been able to do the same.

Remus rushed to his friend's side and brushed the hair from his emotionless face. James took Sirius' hands and removed his shirt, attempting to stop the blood seeping from his wound. The man's face was painted with bloody handprints and tears, Remus' tears. This couldn't be happening.

Sirius' pulse was so light that James had barely been able to locate it, this was not good. Moony began to mutter some simple healing spells, hoping to at least slow the bleeding. James sobbed into the man's frame, praying for a miracle. It wasn't fair. Nothing else mattered anymore, so long as Sirius lay injured beside him, nothing else would ever matter again. He grasped the man's hand harder than he ever had before.

Levitating Sirius down the street had taken every ounce of energy James could muster, he couldn't take much more. Bringing him though the wards, they were greeted by an assembly of morbid faces.

Harry cried out, his feet collapsing beneath him. Lily ran to her bag and pulled out whatever medical supplies she had on hand. Moony continued to mutter healing spells beneath his breath, James continued to prey.

A dark mark appeared in the sky above them, as if the heavens were sending them a message.

_Give up._

James was never going to give up; he would never give up on his best friend. He wasn't going to let Sirius die like this. He deserved so much better. James would get him to St Mungos if it killed him.

**OMG IS SIRIUS GOING TO BE OK?**

**Gah! Please review... it makes me happy when I get them **

**Pretty, pretty, pretty plz... I will only take you all of... 5 seconds ? XD**

**... I even wrote you an extra-long chapter *smiles innocently***


	20. Prayers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!

Prayers

_Please let him be ok!_

James watched as Remus and Lily attempted to slow Sirius' bleeding. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness lately. When he was awake, he was unable to stop himself from screaming. His voice was hoarse from crying. You were lucky to get a word or two out of him. The pain had to be bad.

_Please god, let him be ok!_

James clasped Sirius' hand within his own, bowed his head and cried. He cried harder than he ever remembered crying before, this couldn't be happening. James shouldn't have let Remus go outside the wards unprotected, shouldn't have let Sirius go after him. Had James honestly thought they could simply leave? Was he daft?

_I'll do anything... please, just let him be ok!_

Sirius regained consciousness again, his screams drawing everyone's attention. James looked up at him and gulped, he looked horrible.

His bloodcurdling cries made James want to collapse in a heap, he wanted to give up. Lily was whispering into Sirius' ear, attempting to calm him down. Harry sat stroking his hair, wiping his head with a damp cloth.

Sirius wasn't fit enough to appairate and they couldn't risk using the floo network. It they got splinted, there would be no chance of recovery. James felt so useless; there was absolutely nothing productive he could do.

The scene before him was the most horrific he had ever experienced, never before had he seen so much blood. He felt like he was about to throw up, his gag reflexes threatening to bring back his lunch.

James stood up and walked back into his house, if he couldn't help Sirius, he was at least going to make him comfortable. He slowly levitated a mattress and pillow out the front door, his friends lifting Sirius' body onto the bedding. Harry ruffled through Sirius' things until he located his blankets, slowly laying the sheet over the man.

Sirius needed help... and he needed it fast. Lupin and Lily had done all they could, only managing to stop the bleeding momentarily. They needed a healer, and they needed them now.

James stood up and pulled his wand from his holder. He looked at his friends before telling them where he was going and that he would be back soon. He walked out of sight, disappearing outside of the wards.

_CRACK_

In an instant, Harry's perfect world had fallen apart. He couldn't lose Sirius... he just couldn't. Sirius was his surrogate dad, he was the funny uncle, the crazy godfather. Sirius was there for him at a time when there was nobody else. Without him, everything would fall apart again.

Padfoot was still awake, his screams slowly becoming less constant. Harry sat beside him, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

Sirius shuddered, cold chills travelling up and down his spine. He has lost too much blood. The man was attempting to grasp his godsons hand, attempting to speak. He wanted to tell Harry that everything was going to be alright, to comfort him and wipe away his tears. Things weren't going to end like this, Sirius wouldn't let them.

"My hair," he croaked "I must look like snivellus"

Harry snorted at his attempt to cheer him up, simply glad that Sirius had managed to say anything at all.

"You can't be serious?" Harry asked, smiling down at his godfather.

Sirius nodded weakly "Sirius Black."

Lily snickered... he was such a child. How many times did he need to make that same joke?

Harry rolled his eyes, "you're so lame!"

Sirius smiled back at him, finally gathering the strength to reach for Harry's hand. He played with the ring on Harry's finger for a moment, wishing he had been able to give harry such an extravagant birthday present. He realized he hadn't gotten Harry anything for his 18th birthday... not even a bottle of firewhisky. He suddenly felt extremely guilty... he was the stingy uncle!

He couldn't die now... not yet! He couldn't die knowing he was the stingy uncle! Everyone hates that guy!

"It's going to be ok Harry" Sirius rasped "it'll be ok, I promise!"

Harry managed a smile, running his free hand across Sirius' forehead.

"I hope you're right Padfoot... I really do!"

Sirius began tearing up, he hated feeling so useless. There was absolutely nothing he could to help his current situation. He looked over to where Moony stood, he looked absolutely shell shocked.

"Cheer up Moon!" he said, smiling painfully towards his friend

Remus held Teddy close to his body, staring at Padfoot. He was glad that Sirius was conscious... he just couldn't help but worry. He had lost too much blood. He was delirious for god's sake!

"Please don't talk Pads," he said "You don't want to make it any worse"

Sirius shook his head.

"When have you ever been able to get me to shut up Rem?"

Sirius laughed, coughing a little as he did. Remus looked at him worryingly, rushing over to his side. Teddy reached his arms out toward Sirius, grabbing at him. Remus attempted to calm his son, to keep him from reaching for Sirius.

"NO!" Teddy called "I wa pa'foo!"

Sirius smiled and ran his hand through the toddler's hair. He winced slightly but continued to smile. He had a family now.

"I WA PA'FOO!" Teddy cried.

Moony rocked the boy a little faster, "you can't have Padfoot now Ted, uncle Padfoot is sick"

Teddy seemed to be having none of it, shaking his head profusely.

"NO!" he screamed "PA'FOO"

Sirius laughed

"it's ok bud," he cooed "Pafoots right here"

_CRACK_

_CRACK_

Everyone turned towards the sound, not yet being able to see the approaching figures. Everyone fell quiet, even Teddy having stopped complaining.

Sirius suddenly felt extremely woozy, his vision beginning to blur. He looked down to see that his wound had reopened.

Just. Fucking. Great.

James stuck his head through the ward, pulling an extremely tired Healer behind him. The woman looked to be around Sirius' age, her blonde hair being pulled back into a tight ponytail. If only his life didn't depend on her thinking he was a half decent guy!

Sirius refrained himself from hitting on the woman, simply reciting his corny pickup lines in his head. He would occasionally laugh silently to himself... the woman probably thought that he was an escaped mental patient or something.

The woman had been able to stop his bleeding completely, he already felt 100 times better. He was still a little sore, still a little stiff... but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

The woman pulled a few potions from her bag and instructed Sirius to drink them. The first was a think, purple liquid... the texture not unlike mud. The second removed any reminisce of pain.

"You need to sleep," The woman said "preferably indoors"

James and Remus nodded, levitating both Sirius and the mattress. Sirius' eves widened in fear.

"AH SHIT," he called "WHAT THE HELL? PUT ME DOWN!"

Both men shook their heads, slowly levitating him indoors.

"I'm quite capable of walking!" he argued "put me the hell DOWN James"

Sirius glared over at Remus

"I swear to god Moony, if you don't put me down!"

Remus laughed

"I'm glad you're feeling better Padfoot."

**OK, so what do you guys think?**

**I rather like how this chapter turned out... XD**

**Oh and MP Black Jonas- Dw... I would never EVER kill him. I don't have the heart to kill off my favorite character. **


	21. Kingsley

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Kingsley

Harry was unable to sleep, partly due to his father's snoring, partly due to fear. He knew he was safe inside the Potter house, it was the horrors outside the wards that scared him. The death eaters had set up camp, they weren't moving anytime soon. Not that Harry had expected them to.

He knew that Sirius was in no state to travel... they would have to put off their departure for a few more weeks. James had suggested that he and Harry leave in the next few days... Harry refused to leave his godfather behind.

He knew that the death eaters wouldn't rest until they uncovered the truth... He had just hoped to prolong it. Was it foolish for him to think he could live a normal life? Perhaps it was, perhaps the world was toying with him.

Still dressed in his blood-soaked robes, Harry couldn't help but pity his godfather. The man had sacrificed so much to keep his 'family' safe ... and yet, he wasn't related to any one of them. The potters had one another, Remus had Teddy. Sirius had... nobody. Perhaps at one stage in his life he had planned on settling down, maybe one day he would get the chance. Harry hoped that Sirius would one day marry and have children. Not that it was exactly something he pictured Padfoot doing. Sirius would've made the perfect father... if only he had been given the chance.

Nothing ever seemed to go his way, nothing EVER seemed to go in his favor. Knowing his luck, the death eaters would steal the resurrection stone and 'the dark lord would rise again'. HA!

Harry sighed audibly before deciding that he should try and get some sleep. Sirius didn't need a babysitter, he needed a protector. He needed Harry to be strong. Harry needed to be strong for him. Sirius was like a father to him, just as Harry was his son. He would do whatever it took to keep him from harm.

Harry sat up one last time, looking down at the three most important men in his life... asleep on the floor. Nobody had thought to unpack the other mattresses, simply opting to crash their sleeping bags. Teddy was in the next room dozing, a musical enchantment lulling him to sleep. Harry knew they were truly a family, just like he had always wanted. Just like he had always dreamed.

_Then why aren't I happy?_

oOo

"Ron!" Hermione whined, a little fed up by his sluggishness.

The pair weaved through dozens on Ministry officials, making their way towards the elevators. She was a little unnerved by the events that had taken place inside the Ministry. The last time she had been here, she'd doubted she would make it out alive. The ministry was a different place now, cleaner, lighter, safer, happier.

"I hope Kingsley doesn't mind us dropping in" she murmured, looking rather frazzled.

Ron shrugged, knowing that Shacklebot would be more than willing to help them. He had always had Harry's best interest at heart. Kingsley would protect Harry. He would always protect Harry.

"Please stop worrying hun," he cooed "you'll give yourself a heart attack."

She smiled at him, taking his hand in her own. She rubbed circles in his palm, staring adoringly into his eyes. She and Ron were destined for one another, regardless of whether she realized it at the time. They had always shared a special connection, something Harry could never quite understand. The golden boy had always been the glue that kept them together, the one who kept them sane. They would do anything for their best friend... he meant more to them than anything else in the world.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, leaning further into Ron. The boy swallowed audibly and hugged her. Neither of them wanted to move, aching sensations in the pit of their stomachs keeping them cemented to the floor. It wasn't fair, Harry shouldn't have to go through this alone. It was as if every time they overcame an obstacle, another popped up. It wasn't fair.

Ron squeezed Hermione tightly before let her out of his embrace, she took his hand and began leading him down the corridor.

Hermione made her way towards the Ministers office, boyfriend trailing behind her. She hovered her hand hesitantly over the door, a little nervous about the whole situation. She had known Kingsley for a while now, the fact that he was now _Minister_ Kingsley shouldn't change anything... should it?

"Hermione... quit it"

Ron knew that Hermione would react badly to this whole situation... she had been rather uneasy about the Ministry as of late.

"Sweetie," he lulled "do you want me to knock?"

She shook her head and pounded her fist on the door, as if to subconsciously mock her boyfriend.

A booming voice bellowed from behind the door

"Come in"

They stared at each other hesitantly before turning the doorknob. Ron's hands were plastered firmly on the girl's shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly. Hermione attempted to fake a smile but failed miserably. Her halfhearted grin faded into her distraught features, giving away her act.

The pair barged into the office, Kingsley's face immediately lighting up. He had expected bad news, another morbid face coming to notify him of Death eater attack. To say he was pleased to see Ron and Hermione would have been an understatement.

"Please do sit down!" he chuckled.

Hermione nodded and led Ron towards a couch on the edge of the room. Comfortably leaning her head on his shoulder, she began to explain what had been happening as of late, of Harry's trace.

Telling Kinsley about Harry's predicament hadn't been as hard as she'd expected, a little too easy in fact. The Minister had immediately removed the trace though had not yet dismissed them from his presence.

Something within the Aurora seemed to have changed; he seemed a little more power stricken than he had beforehand. It was not as if Hermione suspected Kingsley of being a dark wizard, more so she worried for his wellbeing. He seemed overly stressed and had dropped a fair amount of weight since last time she had seen him.

"Thank you Kingsley," she all but whispered "we really appreciate it."

The man extended his hand to her, shaking Ron's enthusiastically. She couldn't help but feel as if she didn't belong here... she had always hated the ministry. It brought back too many memories, left her feeling as if she had lost herself in the past. She couldn't see this becoming any easier; too many places reminded her of the war.

Ron had been overly supportive, seeming to know exactly how she was feeling. Hermione couldn't have asked for a more understanding boyfriend. Regardless of the fact he had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

The minister eyed them quizzically as they left the room, not entirely sure as to why Hermione had bust into a fit of laugher. Shrugging it off as teenage hormones, he bid them good day and returned to his increasingly large pile of work.

Hermione and Ron left the Ministry at a record pace, neither particularly keen on staying. They had to notify Harry of their adventure... if you could call it that. The pair was more than happy to live the rest of their lives like this, taking little risk for such great gain. It was the only thought that seemed to bring them happiness, the only way they could keep the past behind them. Where it belonged.

**Oh my gosh!**

**I am so sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as usual... I can explain! I had exam revision... enough said! Thank you all for being so patient tho !**

**Please read and review (trust me... it would make my day, I'm a little stressed out about exams atm D:)**

**Annnnd I shall have another chapter up ASAP. **


	22. Ambush

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Ambush

Sirius, being the aggravatingly persuasive man he was, had convinced James and Remus he was fit for departure after only one week of bed rest. He was sick of being unable to do things for himself, regardless of whether he was capable or not. Lily had waited on him hand and foot, making it impossible to get a word in edgewise. Sirius was beginning to grow impatient and simply couldn't stand the thought of staying indoors any longer. He longed to see the sky, smell the fresh air.

Since leaving Azkaban he had developed somewhat of an obsession with nature. Sirius felt more at home in the woods than he did in his bed. In fact, he felt more at home in the garden than inside the Potter house. The Potters had become somewhat of a surrogate family for he and Remus, their friendship seemed stronger than ever before.

Being bedridden for a week had meant that Sirius had gotten himself into a fair bit of trouble. He had been spending an unbelievably large amount of time with Teddy, watching him whilst the others prepared for their second leaving. Needless to say the young boy picked up a word or two from his 'uncle pa'foo'. Moony was less than impressed by his son's cussing and had smacked Sirius across the back of his head. Unfortunately for Remus, Sirius had therefore been able to guilt trip him into making breakfast the next morning.

The family was now in the hallway, their luggage never having been unpacked. Sirius was all but jumping for joy, simply excited by his being out of bed. Harry and James standing beside one another, discussing last night's quidditch match.

The group slowly made their way outside, surveying their surroundings. The death eaters seemed to have disappeared, much to the relief of everyone. James had decided that the safest route of escape was through a nearing forest, the wards around their house preventing them from appairating until they were at least three households away from the boundary. He knew that they were taking an unbelievable large risk, should the death eaters attack them, it was unlikely that they would all make it out alive.

Death Eater ranks, though smaller than the Order had once been, was large enough to completely annihilate their family.

As the trees drew nearer, it seemed less and less likely that they would be attacked. James seemed confident that the trees would provide them cover should they be ambushed, hence the reason he had chosen to lead his family through them.

Sirius was limping along behind the rest of the group, his legs all but refusing to cooperate. Many of the potions he had been given made him drowsy, simply staying awake seemed to be a feat as of recently. Harry had allowed his godfather to lean on his shoulder, near carrying the man to their appairation point.

Teddy seemed to be making an awful fuss, obviously noting the tension between his family members. Everyone was on edge and overly vigilant, trying their hardest not to draw attention to themselves. It was a painstakingly slow process, tiptoeing to the edge of the forest. The adults were on high alert, their wands drawn in anticipation.

As James reached the edge of the forest he couldn't help but feel as if something were wrong. A wave of dread fell over him as the first cloaked figure appeared from behind the tree. They had been expecting this, it wasn't as if he were foolish enough to believe they could get away unscathed.

His stomach began tying itself in knots, his mouth seeming to respond as such. He was tongue-tied. A flash of red light flew past his head as Remus jumped into action. The man landed with a thud, a couple of his death eater friends rushing to his aid.

The severity of the situation seemed to hit him like a brick wall, the sudden realization that he may lose a family member eating him up inside. Flashes of light were coming at them from every possible direction, the distant screams of curses plunging the air. Chilled breezes seemed to accompany each curse, his body frozen where it stood.

Harry had all but dropped Sirius whilst pulling his wand from his pocket, the man barely able to catch himself before he fell. The two stood back to back, shooting a never-ending blockade of enemies. Zipping sounds of passing curses egged them on, daring them to miss. Sirius' blood pressure seemed to be rising, a fiery pang being sent through his body as his war wound reopened. A craven whimper escaped his lips only to be silenced by an oncoming of spells.

A magnificent green light filled the sky as the first killing curse was fired. The intended victim, James potter, finally launching into action. Revenge seemed to be the last thing on Harry's mind, the whole of his being dedicated to getting his family our alive. He quickly pivoted and sent a disarming spell in the direction the killing curse had originated.

Sirius clutched his hand over his chest, realizing that he should have waited for his wound to properly heal before demanding their departure. He could be quite thick sometimes.

_Get your act together!_

Voices inside his head fought for dominance, the loudest, most prominent, begging him to help his friends. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the stinging sensation in his chest. Lightheadedness began to take control of his actions, blackness slowly stealing his vision. It was as if he could feel his world being stripped from beneath him, the thick, red blood spieling from his open wound being the last thing he saw before blacking out.

Harry heard his godfather go down behind him, the boy inwardly cursing him for his persuasive nature. He hoped that Sirius had simply been hit with a spell, not having reopened his wound. Deep down he seemed to realize that padfoot's own stupidity had led to his feinting. He rolled his eyes and bent down next to his godfather.

"DAD!" he called "Sirius is hurt"

James' eyes only met his sons for a moment, the majority of his energy being invested in a shielding spell.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he wailed "TAKE PADFOOT AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE"

Harry couldn't believe what his father was saying, there was absolutely no way he was going to leave his family behind.

Harry flicked his wand, blocking an oncoming curse. He sent a rather nasty hex back at the man and watched as he was hoisted up by his underwear. He sniggered a little before rendering the man unconscious.

Yet another green jet of light lit the air, an exhausted Lily barely being able to counter it. Remus stood beside her, using his body to shield his son. Harry's eyes flickered between the boy and Sirius, realizing that both needed his help as much as the other. There was absolutely no way he could leave Teddy here to die. No way in hell.

He left Sirius' side, not daring to stand up. Crawling towards the boy, he realized just how capable a parent Remus truly was. Even if Harry had been able to reach the boy, he doubted Remus would let him take Teddy.

Looking back at Sirius he retreated to his former position. He ripped a strip of fabric from his robe and tried his best to bandage the wound. It hardly seemed bad enough to fret about, Sirius obviously having fainted from exhaustion.

"HARRY!" he heard his dad wail, tears lacing his word "LEAVE!"

Harry shook his head once more, blocking yet another hex. He had been barely able to prevent the curse from rebounding and hitting Sirius.

"LEAVE!" his father demanded, voice implying that it was an order more so than a request.

Harry looked up at the scene in front of him, family and friends fighting to protect one another.

He was truly at a loss for words, unsure of whether to stay and fight... or leave and save Sirius.

He gulped loudly before looking up at his dad.

"I'll never leave you" he whispered.

**Soz this took so long, I'll update when I get a chance... exams you know?**

**Read and review XD**


	23. George

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

A red jet of light flew towards Sirius' body, the limp man being unable to defend himself. His godson stood beside him, casting a shielding charm in an attempt to protect him. Though unconscious, Sirius could feel his presence.

Harry couldn't believe the situation he was in, couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. He had led his family into the hands of death eaters, signed their death warrants. The group was vastly outnumbered, almost 3 to 1.

He felt absolutely useless, watching his friends and family die to protect him. The feeling wasn't one he had grown to tolerate. It seemed that Harry was a walking danger magnet, that everyone close to him was put into jeopardy. Death eaters that had come in search of HIM... were killing everyone HE cared about

Harry wanted to help them, to fight beside them. He wanted it more than anything else in the world. He wanted to destroy the monsters; make them pay for what they had done to his friends. Harry wanted to avenge all those that had fallen, all those that hadn't come back. He had lost so many friends to their likes, Cedric, Mad Eye, Fred, Tonks, Collin, Hedwig, Dobby, Snape, Dumbledore.

As much as he wanted to fight, he couldn't leave Sirius' body unprotected. Leaving now would mean giving up on his family, it would mean deserting them. Harry knew what it felt like to be left behind, to be deserted... he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

Harry was stuck walking a tightrope, stuck in limbo. In truth, Harry knew he was of no use here. He couldn't protect his family so long as he was stuck defending Sirius. There was absolutely no way he could prevent someone from getting hurt, all he was doing was endangering his Godfathers life.

Harry looked up at Remus, their tear filled eyes meeting only for a moment. The man was huddled over his son, wand drawn. Moony would do anything to protect that boy, give his life if it ensured his safety.

It wouldn't have been the first time Remus had given his life for Teddy, surrendered his future in hope for a better life for his son.

Harry wished he could have taken Teddy with him, wished he had the ability to summon the boy. Remus was almost half a field away, too far for Harry to retrieve him. Harry doubted he would have the energy to appairate three bodies anyhow, it wasn't as if he knew how to appairate in the first place.

He began whispering hushed goodbyes, doing his best to prevent himself from crying. Looking down at his ring, Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek, feel himself loosing composure.

_You'll never be alone again._

Harry bit the inside of his lip, sending a silent prayer to the heavens.

_Let them all come home safely_.

He and Sirius were the only ones outside of the wards, the only ones able to escape. He couldn't save them... he had to leave them. They had promised d he would never be alone again. They had PROMISED him, he simply had to trust that they would keep to this promise.

He needed to get out of here.

Harry remembered reading something about appairation in a book Remus had loaned him during his third year. It seemed that both he and Sirius' lives depended on his recalling this information.

_Shut your eyes_

Harry shut his eyes.

_Envision your destination_

Harry imagined himself at the Burrow, pictured the towering house, the ever green grass. He saw the corn fields and garden gnomes, smelt the freshly baked cakes. He envisioned Ginny's smiling face, Molly's warm embraces. Harry shut his eyes and preyed.

_WANT to leave_

Harry gulped, feeling himself cutting all ties to his current destination. He wanted to escape, wanted to save Sirius' life. He no longer wanted to be here... he wanted to leave... needed to leave.

_CRACK_

oOo

Ginny was awoken by a loud crash, two bodies falling from the roof of her bedroom. Battered and bruised, Sirius lay on her carpet. The man looked worse than ever before, far sicker that he had after leaving Askaban. Harry lay beside him, pale as a sheet.

"Help me!" he wailed, hands covered in the man's blood.

Ginny rushed to her feet, arms wrapping themselves around the trembling boy. He had a small gash on his left arm though seemed otherwise unscathed.

She took a quick glance towards Sirius, realizing he was in far worse shape than she had first anticipated.

"Calm down," she soothed, rubbing circles into the her boyfriend's back.

"Everything is going to be ok now"

George, obviously having heard the disruption, came barging into the girl's room. Though his wand was drawn, he seemed utterly petrified.

Upon seeing Harry and Sirius collapsed on the floor, he rushed to their side, wand pointed at Sirius' abdomen. He muttered a few healing charms, hoping it would be enough to keep him alive until they could get him to the hospital. He was able to close the wound, stop the man from bleeding to death. It was obvious the wound had been reopened, that Sirius had brought this situation upon himself. He sighed at the man's ingenuousness before looking up at Harry for answers. What in the world had they done now?

"What happened?"

Harry shook his head.

Tears fell freely down the boy's face, small sobs racking his frame. George took the boys hand in his own, soothing the boy as best he could..

"De-de-death eaters ca-ame" he sobbed "They outnumbered us... the-re was so many of them!"

George squeezed Harry's hand.

"You're ok now... don't worry!"

Harry shook his head, a sense of urgency riddling his features.

"They've got my parents!" he wailed "They've still got Teddy and Remus!"

All fell silent, the room all but frozen in shock. The boys eyed one another for a moment, George contemplating what to do next.

The eldest boy jumped to his feet before sending his patronus to collect his parents.

"Where are they Harry?" he prodded.

Harry swallowed painfully.

"I don't know!" he moaned "They wouldn't tell me the address... apparently it was better I didn't know!"

Fred nodded, looking frantically towards the door. What in the world was taking his parents so long?

"RON!" Harry shouted, making George and Ginny jump slightly.

"Ron came to visit me... he knows!"

George nodded and ran out the door, feet pounding down the hallway. He sprinted towards his younger brother's room, entering the bedroom without so much as knocking. He shook the younger boy awake, albeit Ron was not entirely happy about it.

Before the boy had time to properly awake, George began screaming at him, bombarding him with questions.

"WHERE WAS HARRY STAYING? " he badgered, spit flying across the room.

"mmmhmph" Ron muttered, his answer mumbled and incomprehensible.

"WHERE WAS HARRY STAYING?" he repeated, shaking his brother harder.

"Megunda Alley," ron hissed "they were staying at Megunda Alley!"

George left the room almost as quickly as he had come, knocking on Percy's door as he passed it. He quickly stopped over in Ginnys room, notifying both Harry and his sister of the whereabouts of the Potter house. He told them to tell his parents, that he couldn't wait around for them to arrive.

Realizing that the house was probably protected by anti-appairation wards, George ran into the living room, his younger siblings hot on his tail. He searched out the floo powder and stepped into the fire place, Ginny and Harry arriving just in time to watch him disappear in a burst of green flames.

"Potter Residence, Megunda Alley!"

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to post, I have been BOMBARDED by school work and exam revision and haven't really had time to write.  
>Now that I have finished my last exam... I will have chapters up more regularly... hope it was worth the wait XD <strong>

**Read & Review =)**


	24. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

James ducked behind a boulder, his body quivering in anticipation. Adrenalin ran through his veins, a heavy feeling in his stomach keeping him grounded. The man was breathing heavily, hand gripped tightly around his wand. Death eaters surrounded them, the hooded figures taunting them with slurred words and ill aimed hex's. There were so many of them.

Lily screamed out, a curse barley missing her head, red streaks flying from the tip of her wand. Though his heart seemed to have stopped beating, James had never been more proud of her, she was such a talented witch. They would not leave Harry alone again, they simply wouldn't.

Echoed voices travelled across the field, horrific curses being fired at them from every direction. The death eaters were ruthless, they were shooting to kill.

Remus stood with Teddy in his arms, a protective charm cast around their figures. The man was sprinting towards his friends, sprinting towards James and Lily. The Potters were attempting to make their way outside of the apparition wards, an army of death eaters blocking their path.

A shot of bright light flew past Remus' ear, the spell colliding with the chest of a death eater. Remus had no idea who had fired the spell, no doubt an enemy with poor aim.

Remus had never been so glad to be wrong.

The red headed family was heard before they were seen, Molly coordinating an attack. Remus felt relief flood his body, Harry was smarter than he appeared. Of course he'd go for help!

Percy and George appeared beside him, both boys fending off a death eater or two. George was smiling, just as he always did. He did not seem fazed by the battle... not even in the slightest. Molly stood protectively beside her sons, Mr Weasley managing to keep many of the death eaters at bay. It was a good thing that the Weasey's had so many children, the odds were almost even now.

Percy fought for himself, fought in a vain attempt to make up for past mistakes. Lily fought for her family, for unity. James fought for friendship, for Harry, Sirius, Lupin and his wife. Molly fought for revenge, Arthur for good, for what was right. Remus fought for his son, fought for his life.

George fought for his brother.

He and Fred had been a team, inseparable. He would always fight for his brother, always. Nothing could separate them... no matter how long they were apart. He would forever be one half of a whole, not ever truly complete so long as Fred was gone.

He fought as if each Death eater had been the one who had killed his brother, fought as if each spell brought him closer to Fred.

George idolized his brother, valued and cared for his brother. Fred had always been the most important person in his life, more important than any girl, more important than his parents or other siblings. Their bond was indescribable, so strong that not even death could break it. He would live his life to please his brother, continue running the joke shop they had started TOGETHER. They had done everything together, never were they seen apart. Even now that they had been separated, George wouldn't give up. He would never give up on his brother. He would never forgive himself for what happened, never understand why it hadn't been him. He would never forget, would not rest until he avenged his dead brother.

George had never felt stronger, more in control. His spells seemed more powerful than he could ever remember, the memory of his brother giving him strength.

Death eaters continued to fall, their limp bodies beginning to pile up. The small army was slowly retreating, their masked faces undoubtedly riddled by fear. They were not prepared for this onslaught, not prepared to fight an even battle.

By the time James had made it outside the wards, as had the rest of his family. They waited for the last Weasely to appear outside of the barrier before appairating, the remaining Weasley twin seeming to be fighting an internal battle. James had been told of Fred's death, he understood why the boy might be acting so strangely. If he had lost Sirius that day, he would have felt the same way.

oOo

Harry had been tending to Sirius all night, the man milking his injury for all it was worth.

"_Get me a drink of water"_

"_Grab me my wand would ya?"_

"_Do you think the Weasley's have any food?"_

Harry couldn't help but laugh, even in the face of war, Sirius was thinking about his stomach. His godfather preferred to act as if nothing was amiss, act as if everything was ok. Nobody had any idea if anyone would return to the burrow, no idea if anyone had been injured or killed.

Harry and Ron had wanted to go after the older Weaselys, wanted to be the hero's. Had it not been for Ginny's reasoning, they would have. Harry was far too weak to be of any assistance, all of his energy having been used appairating. Ron didn't seem too keen on fighting without Harry, they had always been a team. Sirius too had needed a little persuading, hating the idea that he would be unable to help his friends. He was injured, far too wounded to be of any use. Sirius needed all the help he could get; in fact, he needed more help than he cared to admit.

Caring for his godfather seemed to take Harry's mind off of the battle, give him something to do. Had it not been for Sirius, he would have probably taken off despite Ginny's warnings. Harry had always been the one to save people, never before had he been forced to rely on others. HE had been the one to defeat Voldemort in his first year, HE had been the one to defeat the basilisk, HE had been the one to take on the dementors, HE had been the one to face Pettigrew in the graveyard, HE had been the one to lead Dumbledore's army, HE had been the one to accompany Dumbledore to the cave and HE had been the one to destroy the horcruxes. HE had killed the dark lord, in fact, HE had never had to rely on anyone but himself.

Harry was roused from his thoughts by a load crack, the sound of heavy feet running down the hall. Someone was home.

Before Harry was able to comprehend the situation further, he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. A black haired man crying into his frame, his father's strong arms seemed to shield him from himself, from every bad thought he'd ever had. No longer did he feel isolated, feel as if he had to take on the world. HE was not alone.

**Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update... i have been having some trouble uploading documents. Seems to be working fine now XD**

**Read and Review XD **


	25. Spying

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!****

**Ok, I'm not going to make any excuses... my not updating was my own fault. I AM SO SORRY I SWEAR I DIDN"T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS. It's just... study had to come first **

Spying

Though the tension in the Burrow seemed to be at an all-time high, Harry had never felt more at ease. Everyone had returned home alive, that had hardly happened before. It seemed that every time Harry was involved in a conflict, someone ended up dead.

"You ok Bud?" Sirius questioned, sending worried glances in the boy's general direction.

Harry nodded, focusing his attention on the conversation currently taking place in the kitchen. Though Sirius was supposed to be keeping Harry and Ron entertained in another room, all three men had their ears pressed to the door.

"What are we supposed to do?" James asked, his voiced barely audible through the wooden frame.

It appeared a silence had befallen the room, nobody seemed to have a logical answer to the question.

"We just can't sit by and do nothing!" James exclaimed, obviously a little annoyed by the lack of response.

Sirius cringed a little, never before had he heard James so agitated. Sure, he had seen him madder, angrier ever... but never before had James seemed so hopeless.

"What do you want us to do James," Remus reasoned "Start another war?"

James response had obviously been nonverbal, perhaps he had nodded... maybe he had shrugged. Sirius, being Sirius, had assumed he had flipped Remus off, or more accurately, given him the rude finger. It was truly a shame that Sirius had been correct in this assumption. It seemed that even years of separation had been unable to break the best friends' bond.

"James!" Lilly scolded "be reasonable"

Harry swore he could hear George laughing through the doorframe, whatever his father had done must have amused him. It took all Harry had not to burst into a fit of laughter. George's laugh had always been just as humorous as the joke.

"He's right you know," Arthur stated "We don't want to start the third wizarding war."

James sighed.

"Sirius would've agreed with me." He whined.

Harry noticed his godfather stiffen at the mention of his name. He turned to face him, realizing that Padfoot had started nodding. Of course he would've agreed.

"I think we should reassemble the order." James explained calmly, his words again being barely audible to through the frame.

Sirius seemed to press his ear deeper into the wood, if that were even possible. He was obviously interested in what James was about to say.

"I don't think it was ever technically unassembled" Arthur stated rather matter-of-factly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, obviously more clued on than Harry or Ron, in fact, he was probably more clued on than anybody in the next room.

"That's not what I mean" James sighed.

Harry and Ron turned to one another, trying to figure out what was happening. Obviously Sirius knew what was going on, perhaps he could fill them in.

"What is he talking about?" Harry whispered.

"SHHHHHH" Sirius hissed.

Harry pursed his ear beside the door once again, trying to piece together fragmented pieces of conversation. He had obviously missed something important.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Remus screeched, his anger notably directed towards James.

Harry turned to his friend, raising his eyebrows in confusion. Ron simply ignored him, too engrossed by the conversation to clue Harry in.

"We can't bring them BACK!" Remus screamed "Don't you think I've thought about it before... don't you think I haven't wanted to bring Tonks back?"

Harrys eyebrows fell... he finally understood. His father wanted to _reassemble _the Order. He wanted to bring past members back from the grave.

"Did I say that?" James sneered, more than a little outraged by Remus' outburst.

"You have to admit Professor," George added "He's got a point"

Everything fell silent again.

Harry found it a little humerous that George still called Moony a Professor, he'd been out of school for HOW long now?

"I can't believe you, of all people, are even considering this." Remus muttered, his voice notably distressed.

Sirius looked over at his godson, wondering how much of the conversation he actually understood. He wondered if, given the chance, Harry would've brought him back from the grave.

"Don't be a twat Professor," George continued "you can't honestly say you're not considering it."

An incomprehensible mumble was muttered in response... obviously Remus was considering it.

Sirius began pulling away from the door, for a moment it seemed as if he were going to stop listening.

"Move." He muttered

Nope, he was opening the door.

Harry and Ron scooted away from the door, giving Sirius enough time to exit the room. They looked between each other for a moment, finally deciding on following him.

Remus, James, Lily, Molly, George and Arthur all turned to face them... their facial expressions ranging between outrage and happiness. Ginny was nowhere in sight, she too seemed to have been sent away. Percy and the other older Weasley siblings seemed to have returned to their rooms, others may have even returned to their homes.

"I think, at very least, we need to call Shaklebot." Sirius stated, making it rather obvious that he had been listening to their conversation.

James eyes Harry worryingly before beginning to speak.

"Yes Sirius," he said sarcastically "Because a group of supposedly dead wizards walking into the Misistry wouldn't raise alarm."

Harry sniggered.

"OK!" Sirius responded "forget I said anything!"

Everyone fell silent once more. They seemed to do this quite often, it was infuriating really.

"I think it's a rather good idea" Harry said meekly.

The adults in the room turned to face him, obviously waiting for him to continue.

"I mean," Harry said "What harm could really come of it?"

Remus glared at him, "Really Harry? After all, it's not as if we're being chased by a group of death eaters or anything."

George began to laugh again. Molly attempted to restrain him though seemed to fail miserably.

"Really Remus?" Harry mimicked "It's not as if they outnumber us three to one or anything."

Ron too began laughing.

Sirius looked over at his godson, a little shocked by his outburst. Never before had he seen him crack a joke in a time of such despair. He really was his father's son.

"So it's settled then?" James declared "We're bringing them back."

Everyone besides Remus seemed to be nodding in agreement. James turned to him, as if pleading him to change his mind.

Remus looked towards Harry and James, "Do we have to bring back Snivellus?"


	26. Sentiment

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Sentiment 

James sat with the resurrection stone in his palm, flipping it back and forth between his fingers. He did not know how it worked, nor did he know if it was even going to work. Most people did not wish to form an army after all, their reasons for using the stone were generally more honorable.

"I think you should do it," James said, eyeing his son as he did so, "I'm sure your reasons for wanting them back are better than mine!"

Harry attempted to smile though failed dismally. It was true, he wanted the order back. It simply seemed the situation was too tense to feign happiness. The lives of so many hung in the balance. Lupin was basically falling off of his chair, his anticipation bordering on desperation. It was a little off putting really.

"I guess so," Harry muttered, taking the stone from his father "I'm not even sure you've met all of these people."

James smirked; glad that his son had relived the tension. Lily was now smiling, as were Sirius and George. Remus however, still seemed unnaturally hesitant, a crying Teddy fussing about in his arms. The child's words were incomprehensible, so desperate for attention that James doubted he even knew what he was saying.

Harry was lost in his thoughts, ignoring the bustling around him. The resurrection stone would only work if he REALLY wanted these people to return. The reasons couldn't be superficial, they had to be real. One could not simply hope for their return, they had to NEED it. Harry needed them. There was no use in bringing them back halfheartedly after all; they would never FULLY return should that be the case.

The Order had once been a surrogate family of sorts, he missed them all dearly. Though he would never admit it, he even missed Snape a little. Severus was the sketchy uncle, the member of the family that everyone loved to hate. He was the snide, bitter old man that sat and told stories from when he was young, yelled at the younger children and taught them about manners. Without Snape, their family would never be whole again.

_POP_

Harry dared not open his eyes, afraid he would be unable to regain his composure should he lose it. He had to continuing thinking. He had to bring them ALL back.

The Order would never fully be complete without their leader, without their father. Madeye was indeed the heart and soul of the OTP. He, though introvertedly, cared for every member as if they were his children. Nothing would prevent him from fulfilling a task, nothing could prevent him from protecting another. He was a good man. He was a strong man. One might even go as far as to say he was the bravest man Harry had ever known. This alone was saying something; Harry had met his fair share of brave people in his time.

_POP_

Again, Harry opted not to open his eyes, a collective gasp confirming his suspicions. He was slowly bringing the order back. He was slowly bringing them home.

Trying again to look at the Order like the family it was, Harry thought of Fred and George. What part did the pair play in said family. He supposed they were the cousins, the clingy, annoying little brats that hung around like a bad smell. They were the adorably lovable pair who nobody dared cross. Without annoying cousins, what good was a family? Without Fred, what good was George? The two went together like bread and butter, like chalk and cheese. Harry could never feel truly at home without Fred, his family would forever be incomplete without his presence. It was true, the Wesley's were a family unit... and they were without a member. Fred, though an individual, was a missing part of a whole. Harry needed him just as much as his twin did.

_POP_

Realizing that he'd brought almost everyone back, he turned his thoughts to the most anticipated arrival. There was a reason Harry had left Tonks until last, he was certain he would be unable to keep his composure when she returned. Moony was unable to keep his composure as it was.

Tonks was the little sister, the young, naive, happy-go-lucky, little girl. She was so full of energy, so full of life. It was vertically impossible to dislike her, it was improbable at least. Not once had Harry ever thought badly of her, not once had she ever given him reason to. The Order members would have protected her at any costs, somehow Harry doubted she needed it. She was an individual, unafraid to stand up for what she believed in. She was lively and kind, funny and huggable. Nothing could ever live up to her sense of humor... nothing ever would. Harry missed her so badly. He hated the fact she had been killed so shortly after the birth of her son, hated that she had dies fighting a ending battle. He not only missed her for his own sake, but for Lupin's as well.

oOo

The group stood idle as transparent silhouettes appeared before them, nobody dared speak, in fear of awakening from a vivid dream. They had not been so stupid as to think their new arrivals would return instantly, after all, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus hadn't. They would return as apparitions first, humans later.

"Well isn't this just wonderful." Snape said snidely, all but ruining the sentimental moment.

**Hey guys just thought I'd let you know I've had this sitting on my desktop for SO long now... I hadn't forgotten about this story... the chapter simply needed some tweaking. I'm not sure why but I found it really hard to write this chapter D:**

R&R


	27. Resurrection

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

Resurrection

Remus stood stagnant, feet frozen to the floor. It was as if he were unable to draw his eyes from the woman before him, the translucent figure of his late wife. Her smile was as bright as ever, not even death having dimmed her beauty. With each passing second, he felt his heart breaking, the knowing that he could not hold her beginning to tear him apart. Remus simply wished that things had been different, that he had brought her back earlier. Had his selfishness not stopped him from doing so, Teddy may have already been in the arms of his mother. In the meantime, the young boy reached for her, his hands slipping through her body.

"It's ok buddy." Remus hushed, drawing his son's hands away from the woman.

Teddy let out a distressed cry, reaching for his mother once more. No matter how hard the man tried to restrain him, Teddy continued to wriggle. He yearned for his mother, his small fingers grasping for her. The boy simply did not understand why Tonks would not reach for him, did not understand why she was unable to hold him. Through the eyes of a child, it was as if he were being rejected... left behind. Again.

Tonks choked back a sob, bringing her ghostly hands to her sons face. She moved as if to wipe the tears from his cheeks, knowing too well that her hands were unable to make contact with his skin. Hot and flustered, Teddy pushed away from his father's frame, once again attempting to reach for his mother.

"It's ok Teddy!" she reasoned, glancing up at Remus desperately.

The man bit down on his lip, profusely blinking back tears. His hands began to shake, a small whimper escaping his lips. Moony simply could not stand the thought of his son in pain, the loss of his mother obviously having affected him more than he had first anticipated. Whatever feelings Remus felt for his wife seemed of lesser importance than his son at that moment. As much as he wished to run up and hug the woman, his son needed comforting.

"Please Teddy," he lulled, "Mamma can't hold you right now, daddy promises she'll be back soon."

Screaming, the boy thumped his hands against his father's chest. In a last, futile attempt to be with his mother, he began to kick. Remus took the bashing in stride, only wincing slightly as his son's feet collided with his ribs.

"Stop that" he warned, taking ahold of his son's fist.

Teddy let out yet another distraught squeal, Tonks seeming to have lost it completely. Tears fell freely down her face, the sight of her son in pain leaving her numb. She could not do anything to help him, not so much as kiss him on the forehead to ease his burden.

"Please Remus," she begged, eyes boring into those of her husbands.

James soon approached his friend, taking a crying Teddy from his father's hands.

"Come on Teddy," he mused, "let's go play with the trucks in lounge room... leave mummy and daddy to talk."

Shooting an apologetic glance towards his friend, Moony rushed to the side of his wife. Voice still shaky from crying, he cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry Tonks, I never meant for any of this to happen. I am so sorry."

The woman brought her hand towards her husband, allowing her fingers to fall through his own. Remus managed a hesitant smile, the sound of their sons cries dampening the moment only slightly. His heart yearned for his family to be whole again, yearned for his wife's resurrection.

"Well isn't this just touching." Moody added sarcastically, standing awkwardly beside the couple.

Moony blushed a little, having forgotten the presence of everyone else in the room.

"Well it's not as if we expected much of a wolf pup." Snape said, his voice as smooth and monotone as ever.

Remus clenched his teeth, returning his gaze to his wife once more. He would not allow that slimy git to ruin their time together. It took everything he had to prevent himself from retorting, Tonk's presence being the only thing stopping him.

oOo

As quickly as the figures appeared, they passed, leaving a room full of dumbstruck individuals. The experience had been so surreal that nobody was entirely sure that it had actually happened. Sure, it was unlikely for a whole room full of people to imagine such a scene... but it was hardly logical, was it?

"Are you ok George?" Harry asked timidly, draping his arm around the older boys shoulder.

The twin looked paler than usual, his complexion rather sickly. George seemed unable to speak, a large lump having formed in his throat. He had seen his other half and yet still did not feel whole. The experience had brought him no more joy that looking in a mirror, the knowing that Fred was so close and yet not truly with him. Life was unfair... it was as if it were taunting him. Being separate from his twin was eating him up inside, being so close without actually being able to touch him was torture. What he wouldn't do to hug his brother, what he wouldn't give for a simple handshake. Hearing his brother's laugh had made the experience worthwhile, and yet, he was still not satisfied. He would not rest until Fred walked amongst the living.

"No"

The boy's voice sounded strained, as if he were trying to withhold his tears. Molly eyes him suspiciously, worry riddling her features. As a mother, she had jumped at the opportunity to see her son, but the meeting had not been nearly as climactic as she'd hope. George's sour mood did nothing but dishearten her, the woman realizing that her happiness was short-lived. Standing in this room without her Fred made everything seem irrelevant; it was as if the room were truly empty. Molly doubted she would ever be truly happy again. She would not be happy again until her family was whole.

Harry felt a little odd, his family having already been brought back together. He felt for both the Weasley's and the Lupin's, having been without a family for the majority of his life. Though Teddy's cries had broken his heart, he found solace in knowing his mother would return shortly. Whether the process of bringing them back took days, months or even years... Harry was adamant to fix these families.

He supposed he could tolerate having Snape back too.

"Everything will be alright George... I promise."

**Hey guys... I am SOOOOOOOO sorry this has taken me so long to post. I may or may not have broken my laptop :\ Either way I am glad to be back... and I hope you guys can forgive me xox**

**R&R**


End file.
